Ave fenix
by edemirekly
Summary: Emily tiene la cita perfecta, al parecer, con el hombre perfecto. Pero cuando las cosas salen peor de lo que hubiera imaginado, se ve obligada a pedir ayuda a su mejor amigo. Demily.
1. Chapter 1

Les traigo una nueva historia, que como ocurre normalmente no sé aún hacia donde avanzará. Simplemente imagino una escena, y dejo para después cómo continuarla. Cualquier comentario que queráis hacer, para mejorar la historia, hacia donde queréis que vaya, me servirá de ayuda, o si simplemente os gustaría añadir una escena determinada, podéis decírmelo e intentaré integrarla en esta historia y si no, puedo reservarla para otra.

Recuerdo su calificación M en principio por la temática que se trata en este primer capítulo.

 **Capitulo 1.**

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó intentando aparentar diversión, cuando en realidad estaba tratando de mantener a raya su mente de perfiladora.

\- No seas curiosa- Dijo él con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara- Ya te lo he dicho, es una sorpresa.

\- No me gustan las sorpresas- Refunfuñó en su asiento, mientras veía pasar rápidamente a su lado los árboles, las señales de tráfico y los carteles de publicidad. Tras la última señal que indicaba civilización, tomaron un desvío a la izquierda, justo antes de esquivar un enorme cartel de publicidad de un perfecta mujer, exhibiendo su perfecto cuerpo, con una no tan perfecta cerveza en su mano.

Aún subieron por la pendiente unos diez minutos más, hasta que aparcaron en una zona despejada, bordeada por un pequeño bosquecillo, en la parte alta de la ciudad.

\- Espera, cierra los ojos.

Controlando de nuevo su instinto de salir huyendo, suspiró e hizo lo que le pedía. Escuchó abrirse la puerta de atrás y tuvo que tranquilizarse recordando que estaba con un agente del F.B.I. Lo oyó como manipulaba algo en la parte de atrás, y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Luego silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente notó que su propia puerta se abría.

Cuando abrió los ojos, allí estaba él, Jason Williams, su cita de esta noche, alentada por J.J. y García. Siguiendo el juego, Emily tomó su mano, manteniendo la otra detrás de su espalda, y se dejó guiar hasta la manta que había colocado en el suelo, junto con una cesta de picnic, y dos botellas de vino en una hielera. Cuando Emily, sorprendida, volvió su vista hacia él, se encontró con su sonrisa y dos copas en la mano que había mantenido oculta.

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó ella, gratamente sorprendida- Debo decir que estoy realmente impresionada.

\- No estoy segura de si debo tomarme eso como un cumplido- Se burló él.

Emily le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

\- Lo es. De veras, Gracias.

Después de todo, la cita parecía que iba a ser mejor de lo que ella había esperado. Eso era lo bueno de que últimamente fuera tan negativa. Las cosas sólo podían mejorar.

La comida era frugal, pero el vino era abundante. En un par de horas, se habían tomado entre los dos ambas botellas. Emily se quedó ensimismada durante unos instantes, sintiendo la suave brisa sobre su piel mientras contemplaba las luces de la ciudad, a lo lejos. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se permitió relajarse.

Notó que Jason se acercaba a ella, y le tomaba de la mano. Emily le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Realmente parecía que comenzaba a recuperar su vida. Luego, la mano de Jason rozó, como por descuido su cintura, y aunque Emily se sobresaltó un poco, volvió a poner en una esquina su desconfianza. Pero de forma no tan descuidada, su mano comenzó a subir hasta su pecho, por el interior de su blusa. Ella se apartó instintivamente, mirándolo de frente.

\- Oye, ¿qué haces?- Le reclamó sin acabar de creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- Nada.. pensé que te gustaba- Dijo él en tono sugerente.

En dos segundos, Emily Prentiss recuperó toda su capacidad de perfilación, y se dirigió a él con gesto serio.

\- Y yo que esto era solo una cena.

Él volvió a acercarse hacia ella, aún sentados los dos sobre la manta.

\- Vamos, Emily, no finjas que no quieres esto.

\- No finjo, Jason, así que para- Le espetó sin asomo de duda, para que le quedara claro.

Pero parecía que tenía problemas de oído. La agarró con fuerza por la cintura, inmovilizándola. En ese momento Emily comenzó a darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. No estaba con cualquier hombre, estaba con un agente de FBI, entrenado tan bien como ella, y además, la superaba en fuerza.

\- ¿Eres de las que les gusta hacerse las duras eh? Yo sé como ablandarte- Añadió de forma lasciva, mientras, ya sobre ella, trataba de besarla.

Emily intentó apartarse como pudo pero tenía atrapados los brazos contra su cuerpo. Su mente de racional, le dijo que conservara la calma.

\- Suéltame Jason- Le susurró intentando que no notara su pánico.

\- ¿Crees que no sé que te gusta jugar fuerte?- Le dijo mientras introducía de nuevo su mano bajo su blusa. Emily sintió náuseas cuando notó como intentaba acceder hasta su pecho, a través de su sujetador.

\- ¡De que coño hablas!- Exclamó finalmente mientras intentaba zafarse inútilmente de su cuerpo, provocando que su blusa se rompiera, durante el forcejeo. Incoherentemente con la situación, pensó en cómo Penélope se iba a enfadar por haber destrozado su regalo de cumpleaños. El pensamiento se evaporó cuando sintió asqueada, cómo la mano que hasta ahora estaba en su pecho, cambiaba de rumbo hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón, directa al cierre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto el cierre, como la cremallera estaban abiertas.

\- Te he visto con Morgan- Continúo él, ignorando los continuos intentos de Emily por escapar de él- siempre calentándoos delante de todos. Me pones a cien cada vez que te veo diciéndole esas cosas. Te aseguro que no es ni la mitad de bueno en la cama que yo..

Cuando su mano entró en contacto directo con su piel a través de su ropa interior, cualquier recomendación de perfiladora, desapareció completamente de su mente. Y sólo quiso gritar.

\- ¡Apártate, Jason!- Le ordenó aterrorizada, aún sabiendo que de nada serviría.

\- Vamos...solo relájate, verás que te lo pasas bien.

En aquel momento, la sujetaba con tanta fuerza, que dolía. Tenía todo su peso sobre ella y casi no podía respirar. No supo como, consiguió liberar uno de los brazos, y lo golpeó en el estómago… pero no lo suficientemente fuerte. Él la miró con ira, y la agarró del cuello. Los pensamientos irracionales se sucedieron, y agradeció tener una buena colección de suéter con cuello alto.

\- No... No… me estás haciendo daño, por favor, suéltame- Le suplicó casi sin poder respirar.

Su aliento a alcohol se desparramó por su rostro.

\- Venga.. deja ya esa pose de virtuosa, se muy bien lo que buscas.

Y manteniendo una de sus manos en su garganta, volvió a manosear su cuerpo con la otra.

De alguna manera, consiguió volverse a centrar. Era una experimentada agente, había realizado todo tipo de misiones, se había enfrentado a un terrorista y finalmente había vencido. ¡Por Dios!, ¡había regresado de entre los muertos hacía menos de cuatro meses!, ¡Era el puto ave fenix!. Y entonces, cerró los ojos, y se concentró, compartimentó, buscó el modo, siempre había un modo. Recordó que su bolso estaba a su derecha, y que se había traído su glock con ella. De hecho, desde que había vuelto, se la llevaba a todos lados. Estiró la mano, y haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el tacto de Jason en su piel, logró alcanzar su bolso, "se lo había regalado J.J.", recordó, y consiguió abrirlo para acceder a su arma. Tuvo que contenerse para no pegarle un tiro allí mismo, simplemente la introdujo entre sus cuerpos.

\- Suéltame, Jason- Le dijo la Agente del F.B.I. Emily Prentiss, al tiempo que se aseguraba de que escuchaba como quitaba el seguro.

Éste dio un salto hacia atrás cuando notó la presión del cañón en su estómago, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Que coño! ¡Puta!. ¿Vas a dispararme?.- Le gritó con una incomprensible indignación.

Emily se incorporó, alejándose de él, pero manteniendo su pistola apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

\- Largate de aquí...- Le susurró furiosa- ¡Fuera!.

\- ¿Eso quieres?, perfecto, eso haré- Y escupiendo en el suelo, al pasar junto a ella, se dirigió hacia su coche, dejándola en mitad de la nada.

Sólo cuando se hubo ido, Emily se permitió casi desfallecer, cayó al suelo de rodillas, intentando recuperar la respiración. "Uno, dos, tres, respira, Emily", se dijo a sí misma. Y lo repitió como un mantra hasta que se calmó. Llorar, no estaba hecho para ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasó casi media hora hasta que pudo centrarse lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que tenía que salir de allí. Jason había tardado más de media hora en subir hasta aquel montículo, y no sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba. No había forma de que pudiera volver andando, y desde luego, después de lo ocurrido, y con su suerte, no estaba dispuesta a jugársela otra vez. Cogió su móvil rezando para que tuviera cobertura, y suspiró aliviada cuando observó un par de lineas tenues que le indicaban que no era muy buena, pero que la había.

Hizo un repaso rápido de los posibles candidatos. No quería que J.J. y García se enteraran de aquello. Se habrían sentido culpables teniendo en cuenta que ellas la habían animado a aceptar la invitación de Jason, el nuevo agente, recién trasladado desde las oficinas de Maryland; Hotch quedó descartado de plano, y por supuesto Reid. No sabría cómo podría lidiar con algo así. El tema estaba entre Rossi y Morgan, pero sospechaba que Rossi se lo contaría a Hotch. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con Morgan, estaban más unidos que nunca y el hecho de que estuviera el primero en su lista de contactos, fue lo último que necesitaba para decidirse. Le dio al botón de llamada, y esperó a que respondiera, pensando al mismo tiempo en el susto que le iba a dar, teniendo en cuenta que era casi la una de la madrugada.

\- ¿Emily?.-Sonó la voz alarmada al otro lado de la línea. Sí, definitivamente pasadas las once de la noche, no se debía llamar a nadie por teléfono.

\- Derek- Se apresuró a contestar- Estoy bien, tranquilo.

No le sorprendió que sus palabras lo pusieran aún más nervioso.

\- ¿Qué diablos?… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No estabas en una cita?.

Las preguntas se amontonaban sin parar y Emily no tenía fuerzas para responder. Las bocazas de J.J. y García le habían contado lo de la cita, aunque por fortuna, se había reservado su identidad.

\- Sí, sí, es sólo que… ¿podrías venir a buscarme?- Consiguió balbucear, esperando que le fuera suficiente.

Un silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea. Sabía perfectamente que Derek estaba haciendo sus propias conexiones.

\- ¿Dónde estás?- Dijo finalmente recuperando la calma.

"No lo hace porque él esté tranquilo", pensó Emily, "lo hace porque quiere que yo lo esté". En cualquier caso, funcionó.

\- A las afueras- Dudó un momento intentando recordar los lugares por los que había pasado- No estoy segura, subiendo la carretera norte... había un desvío.. Estoy en una especie de mirador. Sé que vi un cartel con una modelo anunciando una cerveza… no se la marca…

Otro silencio. Estaba ubicando el lugar. Emily rezó para que no tuvieran que llamar a García para que la localizara con el GPS.

\- Creo que sé donde es. Estaré allí en media hora- Hizo una pausa- No te muevas, voy a por ti, ¿Vale?

Le reconfortó la seguridad que desprendía su voz. Siempre la hacía sentir protegida. Era la única persona que tenía ese efecto en ella.

\- No hay muchos sitios a donde pueda ir en mitad de la noche…- Se burló ella, recuperando su ironía habitual.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupado, ignorando su inútil intento de convertir aquello en una broma.

Suspiró resignada.

\- Sí- Susurró- Sólo ven a buscarme, ¿quieres?.

Con un escueto "voy para allá", la llamada se cortó. Por fin pudo volver a sentarse en el suelo, evitando acercarse a la manta que aún seguía allí tendida, y con las rodillas dobladas, agarradas entre sus brazos, simplemente esperó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando veinte minutos después, Emily vio las luces de la furgoneta de Derek aparecer por el sendero, supo que debía haberse saltado todos los límites de velocidad existentes, lo que, dadas las circunstancias, le agradecía profundamente.

Mientras esperaba, había intentado volver a acomodar su ropa como había podido. Su blusa se había rasgado a la altura del cuello - "la había rasgado él", se corrigió- pero afortunadamente, guardaba un pañuelo en su bolso y se lo colocó intentando ocultar con él la parte que se había roto.

Para cuando Derek aparcó, casi derrapando, ya estaba de pie, con su bolso firmemente sujeto entre sus manos.

Derek se apresuró a bajar del vehículo, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras él. Emily intentó ponerse ridículamente recta, y aparentar que no estaba deseando perder aquel sitio de vista para no volver nunca más.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a su altura y la observó detenidamente, escrutándola. "Está verificando que estoy bien", se dijo ella. Y tenía razón. Por un momento, sus ojos estuvieron a punto de traicionarla, y sintió como se humedecían ligeramente. Notó su mirada de preocupación. "Mierda, se va a dar cuenta".

\- Te ves hecha un desastre- Dijo él frunciendo el ceño, con expresión de disgusto.

Ella sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no coger a su cita y darle una paliza por dejarla allí sola. Y que estaba haciendo otro esfuerzo mayor por no sacar las peores conclusiones posibles. No sabía exactamente cuánto de mal se veía. Esperaba que la poca luz, ayudara con eso.

\- Gracias- Dijo haciéndose la ofendida- Es lo que una chica necesita oír cuando tiene un mal día.

Pero a Derek no le hizo ninguna gracia. Por lo visto hoy no parecía tener sentido del humor.

\- Em ¿Me quieres contar lo que ha pasado?- Le preguntó con gravedad- ¿Por qué te ha dejado aquí sola?

Ella suspiró intentando distender el ambiente.

\- En realidad, se lo pedí yo. Al parecer no acepta un no por respuesta- Explicó con desafección.

Lo vio en sus ojos, él no la creía en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Te ha hecho daño?.

La pregunta la impactó como si hubiera sido lanzada por un bate de béisbol. "Demasiado directa, demasiado directa" pensó. "tranquila, puedes hacerlo".

\- No- Dijo con firmeza- De veras Derek, no- Añadió clavando sus ojos en los de él, mientras le mentía descaradamente- Sólo es un idiota, se ha enfadado y se ha marchado…- Hizo una pausa, suspirando con cansancio- Por favor, simplemente llévame a casa. Estoy deseando darme una ducha- Añadió mientras se dirigía a la camioneta y accedía a la misma.

No notó que Derek se había detenido un momento, contemplándola mientras se alejaba, absorto en su última frase. Había visto demasiadas victimas de agresiones sexuales como para saber, que el deseo de asearse inmediatamente solía ir muy unido a ellas.

Era una conversación que, sin duda, no iba a poder eludir, pero no en aquel momento. En aquel momento, simplemente la siguió hasta la camioneta, y prácticamente en silencio durante el resto del camino, la llevó hasta su apartamento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Para cuando llegaron al apartamento de Emily, ya eran casi las 2 de la madrugada. Derek se aseguró de que llegara sana y salva, e insistió en acompañarla hasta la misma puerta. Ya una vez allí, y con ambos totalmente desvelados, Emily encontró natural invitarlo a pasar, aunque sospechaba que de no haberlo hecho, hubiera entrado igual.

Con toda la tranquilidad de la que pudo hacer acopio, le ofreció una cerveza y subió a darse una ducha. A Derek, sentado en el sofá, frente a la tele encendida, pero sin prestarle la mínima atención, no le pasó desapercibido que Emily llevaba en la ducha al menos veinte minutos.

Cuando ésta apareció, llevaba un pijama de satén, largo, de dos piezas y el pelo le caía sobre los hombros.

Cogió una cerveza de la nevera, y se sentó junto a él.

\- ¿Estás bien?. -Le volvió a preguntar por enésima vez aquella noche, y por enésima vez Emily le volvió a dar la misma respuesta.

\- Sí, estoy bien- La mentira le resultaba más fácil que la verdad.

Se inclinó sobre la mesilla de centro para dejar su cerveza allí. En un movimiento extraño, un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de su boca e instintivamente se llevó la mano a su cadera izquierda. Allí era donde había recibido casi todo el peso de Jason. Inmediatamente dirigió su vista a Derek, que tenía la suya clavada en aquella zona. Notó cómo sus ojos se estrechaban y se oscurecían, antes de volverlos directamente hacia ella.

Derek notó su respiración agitada y el temor en su mirada. Sin decir una palabra, y con Emily paralizada junto a él, llevó su mano hasta su cabello y le retiró el pelo hacia atrás con suavidad. Sintió una punzada de dolor y de furia, todo al mismo tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía las marcas de varios dedos en su cuello. Sin pedir permiso siquiera, levantó ligeramente la parte de arriba de su pijama, sólo para comprobar el cardenal que comenzaba a formarse allí. No necesitaba ver más, para darse cuenta de que posiblemente no serían los únicos en su cuerpo.

\- Por lo que veo hizo algo más que enfadarse- Intentó parecer calmado, pero no pudo evitar el tono de rabia en su voz.

Emily, volvió a colocarse el pijama, ocultando la marca que comenzaba a colorearse de morado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Últimamente evitaba los espejos. Lo miró casi como si se disculpara, lamentando que se sintiera así.

\- No es nada, de veras- Le dijo con suavidad.

Notó como él apretaba los puños y la mandíbula. No había forma de que fuera a creerla.

\- Em… si te hizo algo, si él te…- Era incapaz de pronunciar las palabras. Después de lo de Doyle, no podía ni pensar en que pudiera volver a ocurrirle algo malo.

\- No Derek.-. Se apresuró a sacarlo de su error- No pasó lo que estás pensando… Te lo prometo.

La miró a los ojos, buscando un resquicio de duda en su voz. Por fortuna, no lo encontró.

\- Pero lo intentó….- Le dijo sabiendo que con semejantes pruebas en su cuerpo no se atrevería a negarlo- ¿Quién es?, tienes que denunciarlo, Emily.

\- No- Negó ella tajantemente- No quiero eso Derek, con todos los problemas que he tenido desde que he vuelto, no quiero volver a ponerme en el punto de mira de los jefes.

\- ¿Por qué iba a involucrarse el FBI?- En el mismo tiempo en que Emily se daba cuenta de su error, Derek hizo la conexión necesaria- Espera, ¿es un agente federal?.

Emily suspiró, maldiciéndose a si misma por no haber tenido más cautela.

\- Por favor, sólo quiero olvidarlo, de veras. No me lo hagas más difícil. No fue para tanto.

Derek estaba alarmado de la forma en que se negaba admitir lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué nunca permitía que vieran su lado vulnerable?

\- Tienes un hematoma en la cadera, sus dedos marcados en tu cuello, y no creas que no me di cuenta de que tu blusa está rasgada. Y sospecho que hay más, ¿cómo puede no ser para tanto?- Le preguntó incrédulo- Dime, ¿se apartó él o te lo quitaste de encima?.

Emily se quedó petrificada por la pregunta. No se andaba con rodeos y sabía que si le mentía en una pregunta tan directa, se daría cuenta inmediata.

\- Se apartó de encima, con ayuda de mi glock- Dijo finalmente tirando de la ironía.

Se le había olvidado, que Derek no estaba de humor aquella noche.

\- Dime que pasó- Le reclamó- Si no quieres decirme su nombre, de acuerdo, pero cuéntamelo.

Emily suspiró resignada. Estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de discutir. Esperó con que fuera suficiente el hecho de que no supiera su identidad. Si hubiera tenido la mente un poco más clara, se habría dado cuenta de que no había modo de que él no intentara averiguar quién era.

\- Pasó lo de siempre. Se aseguró de llevar mucho alcohol pensando, inocentemente, que tendría más aguante que yo. Pero evidentemente no funcionó como él creía. Se había hecho una idea bastante distorsionada de mí.

\- Emily, no lo disculpes- La interrumpió atónito.

\- No lo hago, créeme, solo digo que… bueno… mientras estaba encima… bueno… ya sabes...- Balbuceó sin saber cómo suavizar aquello, le aterrorizaba la expresión de dolor de Derek a medida que le narraba lo sucedido- Tenía la extraña teoría de que me gusta caldear el ambiente con mis compañeros de trabajo y que eso, inevitablemente, me convertía en una especie de ninfómana.

Derek la miró estupefacto. No entendía nada. Sintió unos irrefrenables deseos de calentarle la cara a aquel miserable contra su puño.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas?. ¿Con quién se supone que te vio flirtear de esa manera?

Emily lo miró un poco desconcertada. Pensaba que hilaría más fino.

\- Aparentemente contigo, Derek- Le señaló con incredulidad.

Abrió la boca para contestar, volvió a cerrarla y luego a abrirla de nuevo, pero tardó unos segundos en que le salieran las palabras.

\- Nosotros no… bueno...pero no es real...- Dijo al fin. Odiaba la forma en que aquel tipo había distorsionado una broma entre amigos para justificar su comportamiento.

\- A él se lo pareció- Le hizo notar encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Emily… eso no justifica…

\- Lo sé, Derek… sólo te cuento lo que él me dijo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, dándole vueltas a si era posible que más personas en la Unidad se hubiera imaginado que lo que había entre ellos era más que un simple flirteo. Se miraron a los ojos, y se dieron cuenta de que estaban pensando lo mismo. Emily sintió como se ruborizaba, y bajó la cabeza.

Derek, le puso la mano en su mejilla, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Te hizo daño en algún lugar más?.- Le preguntó preocupado.

\- Sólo en mi orgullo.- Contestó ella con una sonrisa triste- Trabajando en esto, debí ver más allá de sus gestos amables

\- Emily, esto no es tu culpa- Le dijo desconcertado, por cómo siempre conseguía volver todo en su contra.

\- Tenía tantas ganas de regresar a mi vida de antes que ignoré las señales- Confesó ella en un susurro.

Derek bajó su mano desde su rostro, hasta las de ella, sosteniéndolas con suavidad.

\- Aún así, no es tu culpa- Le dijo mirándola fijamente- Y salir con un idiota no es la forma de volver a tu vida de antes.

Ella le dirigió una leve sonrisa de decepción.

\- No le pedí las credenciales- Dijo con sarcasmo-. La verdad, supuse que siendo un agente del FBI, estaba cubierta. Por favor, Derek, no se lo cuentes a nadie. No quiero volver a ser el centro de atención de media agencia- Le rogó.

Derek le dirigió una sonrisa amable, y le acarició el rostro delicadamente.

\- Será mejor que vayas a descansar, Em, es muy tarde.

Ella se levantó del sillón, y se volvió hacia él.

\- Gracias, por cierto- Le susurró.

La miró con ternura.

\- Siempre.

Se cruzaron aquella mirada de complicidad que últimamente compartían en tantas ocasiones. Derek se levantó, y dio un par de pasos en dirección hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco, y se volvió, quedándose frente a ella.

\- Emily, toda esta situación apesta… yo… simplemente no me veo capaz de dejarte sola aquí.

Ella le sonrió con eterna gratitud. Tenía que haber supuesto, que aquello pasaría.

\- Derek, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero estoy bien. No puedo pedirte que te quedes. Ya has hecho suficiente- Intentó convencerlo sin mucho éxito.

Él leyó la duda en su rostro.

\- Em, ¿Quieres que me quede?-Le preguntó sin rodeos.

\- No es necesario- Contestó ella en voz demasiado baja como para que pareciera cierto.

El sonrió, burlándose de la situación incómoda que sin querer habían creado.

\- Si tu prefieres que me quede y yo quiero quedarme, no entiendo por que estamos discutiendo.

Emily no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel comentario.

\- Somos un desastre...-Dijo negando con la cabeza- Te traeré una manta… ¿estás bien con lo de dormir en el sillón?- Cedió al fin.

Derek miró de reojo hacia el sillón y luego hacia ella con aquella sonrisa que la hacía que su corazón saltara un poquito.

\- Generalmente no me gustan, pero he de reconocer que cuando compraste ese de ahí, para que pudiéramos ver las películas juntos, te aseguraste de elegir el más cómodo de la tienda.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, al tiempo que emitía un pequeño jadeo.

\- Yo no lo compré por eso…- Negó la evidencia fingiendo estar ofendida. Con la misma, se dirigió a su dormitorio a coger una manta. Desde allí, aún lo oyó decir en voz alta.

\- ¡Admítelo princesa, será más fácil!- Le conmino con una expresión traviesa.

Emily sonrió para sus adentros. Aún con la noche que había pasado, había conseguido hacerla reír. Volvió con una manta, una almohada y un par de sábanas, y se las entregó .

\- Anda, toma, y espero que haya suficiente sitio ahí para los dos.

\- ¿Estás considerando apuntarte?- Se burló de ella.

\- No me refería a mí- Dijo ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia dibujada en la cara- Sin a ti y a tu ego. No estoy segura de si cabréis los dos.

Derek no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante su broma. Por un momento, ambos olvidaron el motivo por el que él se quedaba a dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un gemido aterrorizado despertó a Derek. Miró su reloj, eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Inmediatamente supo de qué se trataba. Se incorporó casi de un salto, y se apresuró a irrumpir en la habitación de Emily. Ésta estaba acurrucada en una esquina de la cama, con las sábanas agarradas entre sus manos, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Derek se dio cuenta, de que aún parecía dormida.

Se acercó a ella suavemente. Ella en un primer momento se apartó bruscamente de él, abriendo los ojos, aterrorizada.

\- ¡Em, Em!, soy yo, soy yo, sólo es una pesadilla- La intentó sacar de su trance.

Ella finalmente pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaba, y lo miró terriblemente avergonzada.

\- ¡Dios! lo siento, te he despertado- Se disculpó.

Derek se sentó a su lado, y le acarició el rostro. Con su dedo, recogió una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. Estaba seguro de que Emily no se había dado cuenta de que había llorado en sueños.

\- Está bien, no pasa nada- Le dijo con suavidad- De todas formas no podía dormir. ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, yo sólo…- Titubeó intentando encontrar el valor para hablar- Hacía mucho que no soñaba con él…

Él la miró confuso. Había dado por sentado que su sueño tenía relación con lo ocurrido aquella noche, pero de alguna manera, lo había relacionado con otro hecho traumático.

\- ¿Con Doyle?- Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Ella asintió ligeramente- Está bien, ¿Quieres contármelo?

Negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y un vaso de agua?..- Hizo una pausa cuando vio que ella volvía a decir que no- ¿Qué necesitas, Em?- Preguntó al fin, preocupado.

Ella lo miró con timidez.

\- Sólo… ¿te podrías quedar conmigo un rato?- Susurró.

Derek sintió que le embargaba un sentimiento de infinita ternura.

\- Claro, me quedaré aquí sentado hasta que te duermas- Le dijo acariciándole el pelo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y de nuevo él se sintió confuso.

\- No- Dijo, al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejarle espacio- Quiero decir, aquí, conmigo.

Sin decir una palabra, se acomodó junto a ella y la rodeó con el brazo, estrechándola contra su pecho. Notó como su respiración, hasta hacía un momento agitada, comenzaba a calmarse poco a poco, acompasándose a la suya.

\- No pasa nada- Le dijo en voz baja- Estoy aquí, duerme tranquila.

Se aseguró de que efectivamente ella se durmiera antes que él, para luego acompañarla en su sueño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el capítulo 3. Creo que me he quedado atrapada en mi propia historia :), no podía parar de escribir. Ojalá les guste.

 **Capítulo 3**

La despertó el olor que procedía de la cocina. Remoloneó en la cama durante un par de minutos, y finalmente se levantó. Sonrió al ver a Derek afanado detrás de la barra, concentrado en cortar unos tomates.

Como si hubiera notado su presencia, levantó la vista hacia ella y le ofreció su característica expresión traviesa "Derek Morgan".

\- Buenos días, princesa. Espero que tengas hambre.

Ella se acercó y se sentó en la butaca, al otro la de la barra.

\- Eso no parece un desayuno- Señaló al ver el paquete de pasta, junto a la tabla de cortar.

\- Verás, teniendo en cuenta que me desperté pasadas las doce, consideré más oportuno preparar un almuerzo. Siento que no sea nada más elaborado, pero teniendo en cuenta las escasas reservas que hay en tu despensa, es todo lo que he podido hacer. No cocinas mucho ¿no?- Se burló.

Ella arqueó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

\- No está entre mis prioridades, la verdad- Hizo una pausa mientras un poco sorprendida, se deleitaba en su destreza con el cuchillo- Te ayudaría, pero veo que lo tienes controlado. Prefiero no molestar.

Él soltó una carcajada.

\- No necesitas buscar una excusa para evitar acercarte a un fogón, Prentiss. Ya me encargo yo. Si quieres cambiate de ropa mientras yo termino.

Ella se incorporó con una sonrisa traviesa y volvió a su dormitorio. Se quitó el pijama, y por primera vez, con sólo la ropa interior puesta, se atrevió a hacerle frente al espejo. Sin darse cuenta, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza hasta casi hacerse sangre, cuando comprobó por si misma, el alcance de la agresión. Tenía marcas, no sólo en la cadera, justo al lado de una de las cicatrices que Doyle le había infligido, y en el cuello, sino también a la altura del pecho, en los muslos y en ambos brazos. Definitivamente, los vestidos, faldas y camisas de manga corta no iban a ser una opción para ella en los próximos días. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon de repente y sintió una sensación de profundas náuseas. Apresuradamente se dirigió al baño de su dormitorio, sin apenas tiempo de levantar la tapa del váter y vomitó el poco contenido que tenía en el estómago. No se dio siquiera cuenta de que por el camino había golpeado sin querer un frasco de perfume de cristal que tenía sobre el lavabo, cayendo éste estrepitosamente al suelo.

Derek escuchó el sonido desde la cocina, y se acercó discretamente hasta la puerta de su dormitorio. La llamó por su nombre, pero al no recibir respuesta, continuó hasta el baño. Se quedó helado al verla semidesnuda e inclinada sobre el váter. Rápidamente se agachó junto a ella, sujetándole el pelo mientras su mano le rodeaba la cintura..

\- Está bien, Em, tranquila- Le dijo suavemente para calmarla.

Ella finalmente se incorporó, apenas sin fuerzas, dejándose ayudar por él, que la guió hasta el lavabo, esquivando los cristales del suelo, y le abrió el grifo para que pudiera lavarse la cara.

Cuando finalmente, totalmente avergonzada, se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, sólo vio en el un profundo dolor. Se sintió terriblemente culpable de hacerle pasar por aquello. Había hecho mucho más de lo que debía por ella. No se merecía aquello. No se merecía que él siempre terminara sufriendo por su culpa. Consiguió apoyarse en el lavabo y mirarlo de frente.

\- Lo siento Derek...no sé qué me ha pasado.

Derek sintió una indescriptible compasión por ella. Él sí sabía lo que le había pasado. Era imposible no darse cuenta de los cardenales que cubrían su cuerpo, y que venían a unirse a las cicatrices que Doyle le había dejado. Se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos al ver, por primera vez la tenue marca del trébol que aún se veía en su pecho, justo un poco más arriba de un cardenal que se estaba oscureciendo. No debería haberse sorprendido, había visto los informes forenses del caso, pero era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo real que había sido todo. Y lo que aquel miserable le había hecho la noche anterior. Tuvo ganas de matarlo en aquel mismo instante.

Ella notó cómo su mirada, clavada en su cuerpo, se oscurecía, y fue cuando tomó consciencia de que sólo llevaba la ropa interior puesta. Instintivamente, se encogió en un intento inútil de esconderse. No tuvo muy claro lo que escondía, si el sentirse tan expuesta por su escasez de ropa, o por lo vulnerable que se sentía al mostrar sus cicatrices y sus cardenales.

Derek notó que se ruborizaba, y que sus ojos se humedecían, y no quiso violentarla más de lo que ya se sentía.

\- No te preocupes...- Le susurró al tiempo que apartaba sus ojos de ella, por respeto a su intimidad- Te dejo para que termines de vestirte. Te espero en la cocina.

Cuando unos veinte minutos después Emily apareció, luciendo un pantalón y una blusa de manga larga de deporte, ya Derek estaba terminando de poner la mesa. Había decidido hacer uso de la normalmente inútil mesa que Emily tenía en su salón- comedor. Cuando la vio entrar, simplemente apartó una de las sillas y con un gesto la invitó a tomar asiento.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente y obedeció. Derek fue a la cocina, y trajo la fuente con la pasta. Le sirvió un poco, luego se sirvió él, y ocupó el asiento libre frente a ella.

Durante unos instantes, ambos permanecieron en un silencio incómodo sin saber que decir, hasta que Derek decidió que ella ya había pasado suficientes malos tragos como para que no se sintiera a gusto estando con él. Le dirigió una expresión traviesa, señalando hacia su plato.

\- Puedes comer, te aseguro que no te decepcionará. Es la auténtica receta Fran Morgan.

Ella lo miró no muy convencida, pero finalmente se atrevió a probar el plato.

Y resultó que estaba exquisito.

Se deleitó saboreándolo, inconsciente de la divertida expresión de Derek.

\- Derek Morgan- Dijo ella absolutamente complacida- Voy a tener que darle la razón a García cuando dice que eres un dios entre los hombres.

Derek se echó a reír ante el comentario.

\- Pensé que no querías alimentar más mi ego.

Ella lo miró un poco confusa, mientras terminaba de masticar con absoluto placer.

\- Si tu ego cocina así, puede quedarse definitivamente a dormir en mi sillón- Bromeó.

Durante unos instantes, pensó en todas las cualidades que reunía el hombre que tenía delante. No era sólo el hecho de que supiera cocinar y de que evidentemente era muy atractivo, sino que además era inteligente- un poco nerd, como ella, en realidad- sensible, generoso, valiente, y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla sin ni siquiera tener que pedírselo. A veces sentía que no necesitaban hablar para comunicarse entre ellos. Era por eso por lo que Hotch siempre los emparejaba en el campo, parecían leerse el pensamiento

\- No me explicó cómo no tienes una mujer en tu vida- Susurró casi sin pensar.

En realidad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en alto, hasta que notó su mirada clavada en ella y su expresión seria.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no la tengo?- Dijo con voz baja y grave, sin apartar la vista de ella.

Emily, incapaz de articular palabra, se quedó paralizada mientras que sentía el calor de sus mejillas enrojecidas sobre su pálida piel, más pálida que de costumbre, de hecho.

La incomodidad volvió durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente ella consiguió centrarse nuevamente su plato y terminaron de comer casi en silencio.

Cuando hubieron terminado, recogieron entre ambos los platos sucios, y pusieron el lavavajillas. Emily preparó café, y se sentaron en la barra, uno al lado de otro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Gracias por todo Derek. No tenías por qué hacerlo- Le susurró suavemente.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, Emily. Al fin y al cabo eres lo más cercano a una relación de pareja que tengo- Dijo guiñándole un ojo- Paso más tiempo contigo que con García, que ya es decir- Bromeó, ignorando deliberadamente que ella se había vuelto a sonrojar con su comentario. Pero esta vez, no había sido incómodo.

\- En cualquier caso, puedes irte ya si quieres. Seguro que tienes cosas que hacer. ¿No ibas a trabajar hoy en una de tus propiedades?- Le preguntó recordando que lo había mencionado un par de días antes.

Él la miró sorprendido al descubrir que le prestaba más atención de lo que creía cuando hablaba de sus reformas. Normalmente ella fingía aburrirse y cambiaba de tema.

\- En realidad, iba a tirar una pared- Le explicó frunciendo el ceño- Quizás podrías venir. Creo que te serviría para sacarte el estrés de encima.

Ella abrió los ojos con expresión atónita. Desde luego era una invitación extraña, pero por alguna razón le pareció buena idea, y además, no le apetecía estar sola. Se sentía protegida junto a él.

\- Bueno...- Balbuceó intentando aparentar inútilmente que aceptaba por obligación- Así podría ayudarte en compensación por todo….

El se rió estrepitosamente, dándose cuenta de su juego.

\- Anda, recoge tus cosas, y vamos. Así de paso me cambio de ropa- Añadió recordando que siempre dejaba algunas mudas en las casas en que trabajaba.

Veinte minutos después se encontraban frente a la puerta de su última adquisición. Una casa de piedra, de dos plantas y grandes ventanales.

Una vez dentro, le mostró todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento. Emily no pudo negarle que estaba bastante impresionada con las mejoras que había llevado a cabo. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una de las paredes del salón.

\- Esta es la pared que vamos a tirar- Le señaló- Detrás está la cocina, y quiero hacer una zona diáfana para que entre más luz.

Emily miro la pared un poco confundida. Entendía la idea, pero de repente se sintió una total inútil allí. No sabía ni por donde empezar. Intentando mostrar su disposición, se dirigió directamente hacia un mazo que estaba en el suelo.

\- Un momento, princesa- Derek la detuvo tomándola del brazo, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

Ella le dirigió una expresión desconcertada.

\- ¿A tirar una pared?. Supongo que el mazo es una buena opción.

Notó la expresión de reprimenda de Derek en su rostro.

\- ¿Sin protección?- Le preguntó arqueando las cejas.

Emily torció el gesto y se mordió el labio inferior. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Observó cómo Derek se dirigía hasta un rincón y volvía con dos pares de guantes y dos cascos de obra. Viendo que ella se había quedado un poco estupefacta, le tomó las manos y le puso los guantes, y luego se centró en colocarle correctamente el casco. Cuando hubo terminado, sonrió satisfecho.

\- Ahora sí- Le dijo mientras observaba el resultado. Tanto los guantes como el casco le quedaban un poco grandes, pero tendría que ser suficiente. Se agachó, cogió la maza, y se la entregó- No queremos que vuelvas a hacerte daño.

En el mismo instante en que terminó la frase, se dio cuenta de lo inapropiada de la misma. Notó como ella contenía la respiración durante unos segundos y se sintió un completo idiota.

\- Lo siento, Em… no quise decir...- Balbuceó.

Emily, en lugar de molestarse, sólo sintió una infinita ternura por él. Por la forma en que él siempre se preocupaba por ella, por la forma en que siempre estaba pendiente de su más mínima reacción, por la forma en que siempre la cuidaba y protegía.

\- Venga, Derek...- Le animó con una sonrisa- Ponte tú también los guantes y el casco, y vamos a tirar esa pared.

A la de tres, dieron al mismo tiempo el primer golpe, y en menos de dos horas, ya habían terminado, entre bromas, risas y sonrisas cómplices.

\- ¡Dios!- Exclamó ella cayendo rendida en el suelo- Creo que nunca he tenido tanta suciedad encima…

\- ¿No recuerdas aquel caso donde tuvimos que meternos en la alcantarilla?- Le preguntó sentándose a su lado, mientras contemplaba el lugar vacío donde antes había estado la pared. Definitivamente había sido buena idea derribarla.

Emily frunció el ceño asqueada.

\- ¡Oh si!… Esta es la segunda vez que tengo tanta suciedad encima...- Rectificó-.

\- ¿Y la vez que tuvimos que perseguir al sudes a través de un barrizal?- Le dijo arqueando las cejas.

Ella suspiró resignada.

\- Vale, Derek, tú ganas. En realidad, nunca me he sentido más limpia.

Derek se echó a reír ante su expresión frustrada. Se levantó y le tendió la mano ayudándola a incorporarse.

\- ¿Trajiste tu muda de ropa no?- En realidad, ya sabía que lo había hecho, se lo había recordado al menos cuatro o cinco veces antes de dirigirse hacia la casa.

Ella lo miró incrédula.

\- ¿Tu que crees?. No habría podido olvidarme ni aunque hubiera querido.

\- Bueno, ahora me lo agradecerás- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo- Arriba hay dos baños. Usa el del dormitorio principal, yo usaré el otro. ¿Te parece?

Ella rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

\- Sí, señor- Se burló de él, mientras daba unos pasos hacia las escaleras para acceder a la segunda planta.

Derek la siguió detrás de ella, intentando ocultar su expresión de diversión.

Emily había visto ambos baños durante su recorrido por la casa, y agradecía que Derek le hubiera dejado el más grande. Tenía una bañera enorme, y no pudo evitar llenarla hasta arriba con la intención de darse un baño con espuma para relajarse. Se desvistió, y se introdujo dentro, disfrutando de la calidez del agua en su piel magullada. Cerró los ojos, y se desconectó del mundo, con el agua cubriéndole casi hasta la nariz. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, creía que mucho, pero cada vez se sentía más relajada y no le apetecía salir. La sensación de sentirse aislada le gustaba, y acabó sumergiéndose completamente en el agua. Era algo que hacía desde niñas, cuando tenía un mal día. Se sentía protegida bajo el agua, como si estuviera en una burbuja. Solía permanecer allí hasta un par de minutos, a veces tomaba solo un poco de aire, y volvía a sumergirse.

\- ¿Emily?.

La voz angustiada de Derek la sacó de su trance. Se incorporó hasta quedarse rígida, con el agua cubriéndole hasta justo encima de su pecho. Miró atónita a Derek que parecía al borde de darle un infarto.

\- ¡Por Dios, Em!- Exclamó recuperando la respiración y el ritmo cardíaco- Casi me matas del susto.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

\- Sólo estaba dándome un baño.

Le dirigió una expresión de desconcierto.

\- Emily, llevas casi una hora ahí metida. Pensé….., pensé… que te había pasado algo. ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupado.

Por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Después de una hora, había entrado y la había encontrado con la cabeza sumergida en el agua. No era extraño que hubiera reaccionado así.

\- Lo siento… No quise asustarte- Se disculpó ella- Sólo necesitaba relajarme un poco.

Esperó a que él hablara pero, en lugar de eso, vio como sus ojos muy abiertos, se detenían en ella durante unos instantes. Lo miró confusa y él, inmediatamente apartó la vista a un lado, como si estuviera avergonzado. Fue cuando Emily, se dio cuenta de que de la espuma inicial no quedaba casi nada, dejando totalmente expuesto su cuerpo a través del agua cristalina. En cualquier otra circunstancia, sus mejillas habrían parecido un semáforo. No supo por qué, pero la reacción de Derek, le inspiró ternura en vez de vergüenza. Se levantó de la bañara, con la seguridad de que jamás él se daría la vuelta, y se enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- Derek, ya puedes mirar- Le dijo en voz baja, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Él se giró tímidamente. De repente parecía como si acabara de cumplir doce años.

\- Em… yo...no….- Balbuceó intentando negar la evidencia.

\- No hace falta que finjas, Derek Morgan, sé exactamente lo que viste- Se burló ella, disfrutando de una de las pocas ocasiones en las que era él, y no ella, quien se ruborizaba.

Después de comprobar, que no estaba molesta, recuperó su confianza.

\- Sí- Le contestó con una sonrisa traviesa- Pero no sabes lo que pensé.

Puso los ojos en blanco, incrédula ante aquella capacidad de recuperación. Ella hubiera estado sonrojada durante al menos una hora.

\- Créeme, sé muy bien lo que pensaste- Bromeó, mientras pasaba junto a su lado y se dirigía al dormitorio- Todos los hombres tenéis la misma línea de pensamiento.

La hizo detenerse su tono repentinamente grave y serio.

\- Todos no.

Emily se volvió hacia él.

\- No todos somos iguales, Em.

En cierto modo, Emily lo notó ofendido. Era un simple comentario por su parte, pero Derek no había podido evitar sentir que lo comparaba con Doyle o con Jason. Nada más lejos de su intención. Si había alguien diferente a cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido, ese era Derek. Dio unos pasos hacia él, que la miraba consternado, y guiándose simplemente por su instinto, se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Se separó ligeramente, y por fin se atrevió a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

\- No, tú eres diferente. Siempre lo has sido- Le susurró.

\- Emily..- Balbuceó confuso- No tienes que…

\- Sólo es mi forma de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí- Le sonrió con dulzura- No es nada en realidad- Notó como una lágrima finalmente bajaba por su mejilla.

Derek acarició su rostro suavemente, intentando ver a través de su expresión.

\- Es todo Em… es todo- Le dijo enigmáticamente, y acto seguido, la estrechó entre sus brazos hasta que ella por fin, estalló en un sollozo silencioso, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida, vulnerable y protegida al mismo tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

La llevó de vuelta a su apartamento cuando ya oscurecía. Después de aquel beso, y del momento de consuelo que le siguió, se sentaron en el porche disfrutando de su mutua compañía, mientras tomaban un par de cervezas. No volvieron a nombrar ni una cosa ni la otra. Simplemente, no lo necesitaban. Derek había insistido de nuevo en quedarse a dormir, pero Emily se había negado explicándole mitad en broma, mitad en serio, que al día siguiente debían volver al trabajo, y que en algún momento tendría que quedarse sola. Finalmente Derek desistió. Emily nunca le confesaría, que esa noche le echaría de menos cuando sus pesadillas volvieron a mantenerla en vela hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Cuando llegó a la UAC, ya Derek se encontraba encerrado en su oficina. Imaginó que habría madrugado porque aún le quedaban varios informes pendientes de los últimos casos. Normalmente siempre lo dejaba todo para el final, y acababan acumulados sobre su mesa.

Emily se dirigió a la suya, alegrándose de que únicamente estuviera Reid, y le saludó esbozando una ligera sonrisa antes de sentarse. Reid levantó levemente la mano, y la miró extrañado fijándose en su suéter de cuello alto, nada apropiado para los más de veinticinco grados de temperatura que debía haber. J.J. y García no tardaron en asaltarla. Emily se tuvo que contener para intentar ser amable. Había tenido una noche horrible, y sólo quería volver a casa y tomarse un bourbon. Sus vanos intentos por ignorar sus caras sonrientes, no dieron resultado.

\- ¿Y bien, señorita? ¿Qué tal fue?- La interrogó alegremente Penélope.

"Aparte del intento de violación, bien gracias", pensó, pero de su boca salió un escueto "No funcionó muy bien", y centró su atención en el expediente que tenía delante.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó J.J., un poco desconcertada por la actitud evasiva de su amiga.

Emily levantó la vista hacia las dos rubias, y forzó una sonrisa.

\- Nada. Es solo que no somos compatibles- Hizo una pausa deteniéndose en las miradas confusas de J.J. y García- Lo siento chicas, tengo mucho trabajo y preferiría no hablar del tema- Añadió más secamente de lo que pretendía.

Las dos agentes, se dieron por aludidas, y un poco perplejas volvieron a su trabajo. JJ, junto a la mesa de Reid, y García a su guarida.

Unos diez minutos después, Hotch los llamó para que acudieran a la sala de reuniones. Strauss le había pedido una relación detallada de los casos no resueltos para el informe trimestral, y quería que se coordinaran en el reparto del trabajo, aprovechando que no tenían ningún caso.

Emily entró detrás de J.J. y Reid, a la sala, en la que ya se encontraban García, Hotch y Rossi. Supuso que Morgan estaría apurando sus propios informes antes de que le dieran más trabajo. Esperó a que todos se sentaran, para elegir asiento, decidiéndose por el que estaba más alejado y sin nadie a su lado.

\- ¿Estás enferma?- Le preguntó Reid con curiosidad.

Emily lo miró sin comprender.

\- Vas muy abrigada- Aclaró señalando su suéter- ¿No tienes calor?

Notó las miradas clavadas en ella, esperando una respuesta. Sabía que debía tener ojeras producto de su mala noche, y aún estaba pálida. Lo aprovechó a su favor.

\- Creo que he pillado un virus- Explicó con sencillez, procurando evitar aquellos ojos escrutadores.

En ese momento Derek entró por la puerta, y Emily instintivamente dirigió su vista a él, mientras escuchaba la voz de Hotch a su lado.

\- Si te sientes mal, puedes irte a casa- Le ofreció amablemente.

Emily se dio cuenta del cambio en la expresión de Derek, ahora visiblemente preocupado. Se sentó junto a ella y con suavidad, llevó su mano hasta su mejilla.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó ignorando las miradas confusas del resto del equipo ante aquel gesto tan íntimo.

Emily, sintiéndose observada, y totalmente azorada, se puso un poco rígida, y le retiró la mano de su rostro, incapaz de articular palabra.

\- Ha pillado un virus- Dijo Reid rompiendo el repentino silencio.

Emily jadeó casi sin fuerzas, y tuvo que contar hasta tres para recuperar la compostura.

\- Sí, tengo un poco de frío, pero estoy bien Hotch, puedo trabajar- Añadió cruzando la mirada con Derek, con expresión cómplice, al tiempo que, ruborizada, se apartaba un poco.

Un carraspeo de Rossi, hizo que Derek se girara hacia el resto para ser consciente por primera vez de dónde estaba. Los ojos de águila de sus compañeros perfiladores, habían tomado buena nota de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La reunión concluyó sin mayor trascendencia, y con más trabajo para cada uno de ellos. Emily se apresuró a salir, mientras que Derek retuvo a J.J. para hablar con ella a solas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó J.J. notando su expresión ligeramente angustiada.

\- J.J., ¿Con quién salió Emily la otra noche?- Le preguntó sin rodeos y con gesto serio, mientras la sostenía ligeramente por el brazo.

J.J. lo miró perpleja, no sólo por la repentina curiosidad por la cita de Emily, sino por lo preocupado que se le veía. Enlazó aquellos dos detalles, con el extraño gesto íntimo entre ambos, y sumó la aún más extraña conducta evasiva de Emily. Escudriñó la mirada de Derek, y se dio cuenta de que además de preocupado, parecía realmente molesto. Prefirió ser prudente.

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?.- Elevó un poco el tono de voz para que se diera cuenta de que compartía su inquietud por Emily.

Derek resopló frustrado. Emily le había pedido que no le contara nada a nadie, pero podía notar que J.J. estaba sacando ya sus propias conclusiones. No tardaría en ir a preguntarle directamente.

\- Me llamó a la una de la madrugada para que la fuera a recoger. Estaba sola en medio de un descampado.

J.J. abrió los ojos atónita y recordó las ojeras de Emily, su rostro anormalmente pálido y aquel jersey de cuello alto sin sentido.

\- ¿Le hizo algo?- Balbuceó alarmada.

\- Su blusa estaba rota, tiene el cuerpo lleno de cardenales, y sé que la agarró del cuello porque aún tiene sus dedos marcados en él.

\- Dios…-. Susurró sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando-. ¿Sabes si…? ¿Te dijo si...?- Las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta.

\- Me aseguró que no, y creo que no miente… pero no sé realmente hasta donde llegó J.J- Añadió con la voz quebrada y los ojos enterrados en furia- No quiere entrar en detalles, y de hecho me lo negó todo hasta que la encaré y no le quedó más remedio que admitir que tuvo que apartarlo a punta de pistola

J.J. notó que las piernas le fallaban y tuvo que sentarse. Ahora entendía por qué Derek se había mostrado tan tierno con ella durante la reunión.

\- Tiene que denunciarlo- Dijo ella finalmente centrándose en la parte práctica.

\- No quiere- Le explicó con cierto enojo- Tiene miedo de que de algún modo acabe trayendo problemas no sólo a ella, sino al equipo.

A J.J. no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Conociendo a Emily, siempre pondría a sus amigos, por delante de ella.

Derek se puso de cuclillas, y la cogió de las manos.

\- Tienes que decirme quien es, J.J.

Lo observó durante unos instantes, estaba tenso, probablemente llevaba sin dormir el mismo tiempo que Emily, y tenía aquella mirada oscura, dolida y furiosa.

\- Sabes que no puedo decírtelo- Le dijo con convicción.

\- ¡J.J.!- Exclamó airado mientras se incorporaba de su posición.

J.J. se levantó y se enfrentó a él.

\- De ninguna manera Morgan. Y no te molestes en intentar sonsacar a García, me aseguraré de que tampoco te lo diga. Te conozco, y sé que no tardarás ni cinco segundos en ir a partirle la cara.

Él gruñó de pura frustración mientras daba un fuerte golpe en la mesa, que hizo que J.J. se sobresaltara, y al mismo tiempo, confirmara que era la decisión correcta. Se acercó a Derek, que ahora se encontraba de espaldas y puso su mano suavemente sobre su hombro.

\- Pero te prometo que hablaré con ella, ¿De acuerdo?.

Derek la miró con cierta resignación, pero no se dio por vencido. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y antes de salir, le advirtió con rabia.

\- Acabaré averiguándolo, J.J., y te juro que no habrá cielo ni infierno donde se pueda esconder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tan pronto como Derek abandonó la sala de reuniones, J.J. fue en busca de Emily. La encontró hablando con Reid del último libro que había comprado. El genio estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta de que Emily estaba totalmente ausente de la conversación, limitándose a asentir discretamente con la cabeza.

\- Emily, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- Los interrumpió con suavidad.

Emily notó su extraña forma de mirarla y de forma instintiva, negó con la cabeza.

\- Tengo un poco de trabajo atrasado J.J., si puedes esperar….

\- No puedo- Insistió J.J. secamente- Acabo de hablar con Morgan- Añadió por toda respuesta.

Ambas ignoraron la expresión confusa de Reid, ante el repentino cruce de miradas entre las dos amigas.

J.J. guió a Emily de nuevo hasta la sala de reuniones, y una vez en su interior, cerró la puerta y echó las cortinas.

\- Tienes que denunciarlo, Emily- Le conminó sin rodeos.

Emily suspiró incrédula. Se lo había contado todo, a pesar de que le había pedido que no lo hiciera. J.J. leyó la decepción en su cara.

\- No te enfades con él, sólo está preocupado. El único culpable aquí es Jason.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho?, ¿le has dicho quien era?- Le preguntó alarmada.

\- No- La tranquilizó- Pero créeme que no me faltaron ganas de hacerlo.

Emily suspiró aliviada, y se apoyó durante unos instantes en la mesa. J.J. se acercó a ella, y la tomó de la mano.

\- Em, ¿qué pasó?

La miró confusa. Ya le había contado a Derek lo que había ocurrido.

\- Pensé que Derek te lo había dicho…

J.J., se detuvo un momento a contemplar a su amiga, sin saber muy bien cómo afrontar aquella situación sin que se sintiera demasiado incómoda. No se le ocurrió otra solución que abordar el tema directamente.

\- Él me contó los hechos… Emily, te estoy preguntado _qué_ _pasó,_ cuánto de malo fue.

" _Detalles",_ pensó Emily _, "lo que quiere es que hablemos de los detalles y de hasta qué punto estuvo cerca"._ J.J, permanecía en silencio, esperando una respuesta. Vio la determinación en su rostro, no había forma de que se diera por vencida. Respiró hondo ante de hablar.

\- Fue malo, realmente malo, J.J- Se sinceró finalmente- Se me echó encima, y me dejó totalmente inmovilizada. Forcejeamos pero era demasiado fuerte, y me agarró por el cuello mientras prácticamente intentaba arrancarme la ropa. La única razón por la que no lo logró fue porque alcancé a coger mi glock. No había estado tan asustada en mi vida desde lo de Doyle y ni siquiera con él, me sentí tan sucia como la otra noche.

A J.J. la conmovió la frialdad con la que había relatado lo ocurrido. Se notaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por compartimentar la situación.

\- Tienes que denunciarlo, Emily- Le reiteró.

Emily negó tajantemente con la cabeza.

\- Ya te he dicho lo que ocurrió, J.J., sólo te pido que respetes mi decisión. Estaré bien, te lo prometo- Intentó tranquilizarla sin demasiado resultado.

\- ¿Crees que Morgan lo va a dejar pasar?- Le preguntó con incredulidad.

\- No podrá hacer nada si no sabe quien es- Hizo una pausa, mientras suspiraba con cierto enojo- Le pedí expresamente que no interviniera, y lo primero que ha hecho es venir a preguntarte a ti- Añadió frustrada- No sé por qué se preocupa tanto.

Notó la mirada repentinamente divertida e incrédula de J.J.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó desconcertada.

\- ¿Realmente no lo sabes?- Se burló de ella.

\- ¿No sé el qué…?- Le devolvió la pregunta sin comprender, un poco exasperada,

J.J. abrió los ojos, sin poder ocultar su perplejidad.

\- Está enamorado de ti- Le dijo, con expresión traviesa, como si aquello fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

Emily intentó articular una respuesta, pero no le salía nada coherente.

\- No es verdad...- Acertó a balbucear.

\- ¿No lo es?- J.J. no podía ocultar su sonrisa burlona- Dime Emily, ¿le has visto alguna vez quedar con alguna mujer desde que has vuelto?

Emily intentó recordar alguna conversación en la que hablara de una cita, o una llamada telefónica, o algo que pudiera probar que J.J. se equivocaba, pero o su memoria le fallaba, o aquello ciertamente no había ocurrido.

\- Te puedo asegurar que no ha quedado con nadie desde que te fuiste, y te diría que incluso mucho antes de eso- Añadió con firmeza.

Sonrió con satisfacción al darse cuenta de que había sembrado en ella la duda. Y decidió darle la estocada final.

\- Y tengo la impresión de que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Emily la miró escandalizada.

\- ¡Solo somos amigos!- Se apresuró a explicar con demasiada rapidez.

J.J. negó con la cabeza.

\- No… García, Rossi, Hotch, Reid y yo, somos tus amigos. Con nosotros quedas de vez en cuando, nos tomamos algo, nos reímos, nos confiamos algunas cosas… pero tú y Derek, prácticamente pasáis todo el tiempo juntos, tanto en el trabajo, como fuera de él. Os preocupáis uno por el otro, sois capaces de entenderos sólo con la mirada, quedáis todos los fines de semanas, en su casa, o en la tuya, hacéis deportes juntos, vais a practicar tiro los domingos.., dime una cosa Emily, ¿dónde durmió Derek la noche en que te recogió?

Emily estaba atónita de que hubiera realizado semejante deducción. ¿Desde cuándo había escalado J.J. a la cima de la perfilación? . Abrió la boca para contestar, pero J.J. se adelantó.

\- En tú cómodo sillón, supongo- Concluyó con satisfacción.

Emily no pudo evitar demostrarle que finalmente se había equivocado, y sin pensarlo siquiera, le dijo con cierta autosuficiencia.

\- No. En mi cama, de hecho.

Sabía que iba a costarle cara aquella confesión, pero disfrutó del jadeo de estupefacción de J.J.

\- ¡Por Dios, Emily!, ¿Qué más necesitas para convencerte?- Exclamó entre atónita y encantada. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y los ojos abiertos como platos.

Emily no supo que responder. En su cabeza resonó la conversación del día anterior. "No me explico cómo no tienes una mujer en tu vida", le había dicho ella, y él simplemente había contestado "¿Quién te ha dicho que no la tengo?". ¿Era aquella la respuesta que estaba buscando?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

_**Este capítulo es más largo que el resto, pero no me pareció muy lógico cortarlo. Espero que les guste. :).**_

 **CAPITULO 5**

Emily, después de su conversación con J.J. se dirigió al office para tomarse un café. Literalmente, se estaba quedando dormida, y estaba agotada hasta la extenuación. Se encontraba distraida concentrada en añadir la leche sin derramarla, cuando se le heló la sangre al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas.

\- Buenos días, Emily- Siseó Jason a sus espaldas.

Se giró bruscamente, con los ojos muy abiertos para encontrárselo justo frente a ella, con aquella sonrisa lasciva que le provocaba náuseas. Se había colocado de tal manera que practicamente la había acorralado.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Susurró resentida.

La observó inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, mientras le recorría con descaro el cuerpo con la mirada.

\- Tomarme un café, igual que tú- Dijo sonriente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido dos días antes.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a mí después de lo que hiciste?- Le reclamó en voz baja, intentando contener la rabia.

Jason la miró con expresión fingidamente inocente.

\- Creo que la otra noche bebiste demasiado, Emily. No hice nada que no quisieras- Le espetó de forma descarada.

\- Eres un cabrón- Le escupió, mientras adelantaba un paso para salir de allí, pero él no se movió- Déjame pasar, Jason- Le ordenó, nerviosa.

Éste disfrutó durante unos instantes del temor que vio en sus ojos, y finalmente se apartó. Emily pasó a su lado y justo cuando lo había adelantado, notó que él tiraba de su brazo con fuerza, arrastrándola hacia él. Sintio asqueada el aliento junto a su oído y su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

\- Bebimos mucho y estabas demasido borracha como para recordar nada – La amenazó en un susurro- Eso fue lo que pasó. Con tus antecedentes, será tu palabra contra la mía, y te aseguro que llevas las de perder. Como me jodas, Emily, voy a terminar lo que empecé, y te puedo garantizar que no lo vas a disfrutar.

La soltó bruscamente y sonrió satisfecho cuando vio que ella prácticamente huía de allí. Se giró y tomó la taza de café que Emily se acababa de preparar. Unos segundos después, salió del office con la taza en la mano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek acababa de salir de su despacho, y echó un vistazo a su alrededor buscando a Emily. No la había visto después de su conversación con J.J. estaba preocupado. Bajó las escaleras, y se dirigió hacia la mesa de J.J., que estaba con Reid y García, charlando sobre la última gran idea de Penélope: una fiesta sorpresa en casa de Rossi, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Emily, con aproximadamente ocho meses de retraso. Quería compensarle que hubiera tenido que pasar su último cumpleaños sola en París. Aunque la habían intentado convencer de que odiaba las sorpresas, no hubo forma de que se echara atrás, y al final los había embaucado a todos.

Cuando estaba a medio camino, Emily, cruzó como una flecha en dirección hacia la zona de la sala de reuniones, situada a su derecha, y tropezó literalmente con él. Derek tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera al suelo. Al fondo, Reid y García, levantaron la vista y sonrieron divertidos, mientras que J.J. se quedó mirándolos fijamente, estudiando la postura corporal de Emily. Parecía nerviosa.

\- ¡Ey, princesa!, cuidado por donde vas- Le dijo sonriente Derek, sosteniéndola por la cintura.

Ella, cabizbaja, no respondió, y entonces fue cuando Derek notó que temblaba como una hoja.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó intentando buscar sus ojos, clavados en el suelo- ¿Em?.

La obligó a levantar la cabeza, sosteniéndole el mentón con la mano, mientras que la otra seguía apoyada en su cintura. Ella nuevamente apartó la mirada, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas. Estrechó los ojos y escudriñó a su alrededor, al fondo vio al nuevo agente, Jason Williams, tomándose tranquilamente un café, sentado en el borde de una de las mesas. Miró hacia J.J., y se dio cuenta de que ésta fijaba su vista también en dicho agente, para luego, volverla hacia Emily, y finalmente cruzar una mirada preocupada con Derek. Éste abrió los ojos, y sintió que una oscura furia lo nublaba. Emily se dio cuenta del cambio en su expresión, y de forma insconsciente, miró atemorizada justo en la dirección de Jason. Era la confirmación que a Derek le faltaba. Ignoró la expresión de súplica de Emily y se deshizo fácilmente de sus manos, cuando intentó detenerlo. En aquel momento, Derek sintió que todo se volvía rojo a su alrededor.

Jason ni siquiera lo vio venir, de un puñetazo lo derribó al suelo, haciendo caso omiso del jadeo aterrorizado de Emily. La taza de café, saltó por los aires, y cayó reventada contra una mesa. Lo agarró por la pechera de la camisa, y lo obligó a levantarse, para seguidamente empotrarlo violentamente contra la pared, al tiempo que esquivaba las manos que intentaban sujetarlo y sin prestar atención a los gritos de Penélope y Reid, pidiéndole que parara. Volvió a golpearlo y sonrió satisfecho cuando vio que le sangraba la nariz. De nuevo otro golpe, justo en el ojo, y lo derribó de nuevo al suelo, y estaba dispuesto a volver a levantarle para seguir golpeándolo hasta acabar con él si no hubiera sido porque Rossi, y Hotch, acudieron en ayuda del resto, y lo sujetaron con fuerza.

\- ¡Soltadme!- Gritó mientras encolerizado, se intentaba zafar en vano de sus amigos.

\- ¡Dejalo ya, Derek!, ¡Vas a matarle!- Le gritó Penélope encarándose con él.

Derek vio como detrás de ella, Jason se incorporaba con dificultad, con ayuda de alguien del personal administrativo. De nuevo tuvieron que agarrarle con fuerza cuando trató de abalanzarse nuevamente sobre él.

Jason, ya de pie, se limpió la sangre que le caía de la naríz, con el dorso de la mano, y con gesto insolente, se dirigió a él.

\- ¡Estás acabado Morgan...! ¡Espero que esa zorra te lo agradezca con un buen polvo!.- Le espetó hecho un basilisco, mientras señalaba a Emily.

Derek reaccionó como un toro de miura, pero no logró zafarse de las cuatro personas que lo estaban sujetando, y sólo le quedó gritarle con furia, mientras que Jason, se alejaba de allí.

\- ¡Te voy a matar, maldito hijo de puta!.¡Como la vuelvas a tocar, te juro por Dios que te arrancaré hasta el alma!.- Le amenazó a pleno pulmón, cegado por la cólera, mientras en vano, seguía intentando llegar hasta él.

Emily, que se encontraba retenida por J.J. desde el momento en que echó a correr detrás de Derek para tratar de detenerlo, sintió que sus piernas cedían y si no hubiera sido porque J.J la sujetaba con fuerza, habría caido al suelo. Notó las miradas confusas del resto del equipo mirándolos alternativamente a ella y a Derek, realizando sus propias conexiones en toda aquella historia y durante unos instantes quiso morir al sentirse totalmente expuesta.

Finalmente, una vez Jason estuvo fuera de su vista, Emily se deshizo de los brazos de J.J., que la dejó libre y corrió a comprobar como se encontraba Derek. De prácticamente un empujón apartó a Penélope para colocarse frente a él, y sintió como su corazón se helaba al notar el dolor y la furia en sus ojos, y su respiración agitada. Inspiró profundamente, para recuperar la compostura, y le tomó el rostro entre las manos, obligándolo a centrar su atención en ella.

\- Ya basta Derek, por favor, es suficiente... es suficiente- Le rogó, mientras que con todas sus barreras rotas, dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

Verla así, tan vulnerable lo hizo reaccionar. Fue en ese momento cuando tomó conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y de lo que había estado a punto de hacer si el resto del equipo no lo hubiera detenido. Sus ojos pasaron de la ira a la compasión por ella en dos segundos. Relajó sus músculos y sólo así consiguió que finalmente lo soltaran.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, comunicándose sin palabras, hasta que la voz de Strauss, resonó desde atrás.

\- Agente Morgan, quiero verlo en mi despacho inmediatamente- Le ordenó con severidad.

Cruzó una última mirada con Emily, se dio la vuelta sin mediar palabra, y la siguió sin mirar atrás, mientras que el resto del equipo contemplaba la escena atónitos.

Cuando se volvieron a girar en busca de Emily, ésta ya había desaparecido, hecha un manojo de nervios.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- Preguntó Hotch dirigiéndose directamente a J.J. quien por su expresión, parecía la única que parecía poseer información.

J.J. negó con la cabeza, y se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo siento Hotch, no es asunto mío como para contarlo- Le respondió con determinación.

Hotch miró al resto del equipo, y sólo vio expresiones perplejas. Volvió la vista a J.J, quien se mantenía firme en su postura, y se dio cuenta de que no iba a sacar nada más en claro.

\- Cuando Derek y Emily vuelvan los quiero a todos en mi despacho.- Les ordenó antes de dirigirse hacia su oficina.

Cuando J.J, se tuvo que enfrentar de nuevo a las miradas confusas de Reid, García y Rossi, se disculpó nuevamente, y también abandonó el lugar.

Al resto no le quedó mas remedio, que mirarse unos a otros intentando entender qué había pasado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Derek salió del despacho de Strauss, casi una hora después, García, ya lo estaba esperando para acorrarlo a preguntas. Cuando vio que él se negaba a hablar, le informó de la reunión que Hotch había ordenado, y ofuscado, se dirigió hacia allí. Estaban ya todos sentados, exceptuando, a Emily, a quien habían enviado un mensaje porque no conseguían localizarla. Con gesto evidentemente molesto, tomó asiento al lado de J.J., quien le dirigió una mirada de comprensión, al tiempo que posaba momentáneamente su mano sobre su hombro.

Un par de minutos después, Emily apareció por la puerta, y tuvo que volver a soportar los ojos curiosos de sus amigos, y el ceño fruncido de Derek. J.J. se dio cuenta de que durante su ausencia, había hecho un buen trabajo de compartimentación, y parecía haber recuperado la compostura. Tomó asiento entre Rossi y Reid, justo enfrente de Derek. De reojo, vio la expresión asustada de García en un extremo de la mesa, y el gesto serio de Hotch, en el otro.

Hotch los miró a todos uno a uno, deteniéndose especialmente en los que parecían ser los protagonistas de la historia, quienes bajaron la mirada con expresión de culpabilidad.

\- Estoy esperando una explicación- Dijo al fin con severidad.

Emily permaneció en silencio, dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a Derek, quien seguía sin moverse, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- Esto no es un juego, Morgan- Le reprendió, dejando a Emily a un lado, por el momento- Si Williams presenta una denuncia contra ti, te pueden expulsar.

Derek contuvo una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Llegas tarde, Hotch, le ha faltado tiempo para enviar a alguien al despacho de Strauss mientras yo estaba allí, y entregarla por escrito. Ni siquiera tuvo valor para hacerlo personalmente.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, y Emily emitió un pequeño jadeo de incredulidad.

\- No pueden expulsarte sin un expediente... eso no es tan sencillo, lleva un procedimiento.- Acertó a decir Reid que no salía de su asombro.

\- Pero puede suspenderme de empleo y sueldo hasta que se tramite-Les informó sin poder ocultar su rabia.

\- No puede haber hecho eso, no sin oír tus explicaciones- Le dijo J.J.

Derek escuchó como todos le daban la razón, pero mantuvo un silencio delatador.

\- No le has dado ninguna explicación, ¿Verdad?- Apuntó Rossi, sin poder apartar la vista de Emily, quien parecía que se encogía en su silla. Estaba pálida. Tuvo una idea bastante aproximada de por dónde iban los tiros y pensó, que si las cosas se parecían mínimamente a lo que había supuesto, Derek Morgan se merecía una medalla.

\- Le dije que podía hacer lo que estimara conveniente- Aclaró con frialdad.

Los murmullos de incredulidad inundaron por un momento la sala, hasta que finalmente, se oyó un susurro.

\- Lo siento Derek...Siento haberte metido en esto...- Y se levantó sin poder soportar estar un minuto más allí.

Derek se incorporó inmediatamente de su asiento y la detuvo justo antes de salir.

\- No es culpa tuya, Emily- Le susurró sujetándola por los brazos.

Ella se zafó bruscamente, y se encaró a él.

\- ¡¿Cómo no va a serlo Derek?! ¡De una manera u otra, siempre acabas pagando por mis malas elecciones!- Exclamó desesperada.

\- Yo elegí darle una paliza, no tú- Le dijo con firmeza.- Y él eligió agredirte, no tú.

Ignoró la exclamación ahogada de García, y los susurros a sus espaldas.

\- Te dije que estaba bien, te dije...- Balbuceó intentando controlar las lágrimas.

La miró con incredulidad.

\- Sí, ya... por eso llevas ese jersey puesto.

Ella se mantuvo en su posición, mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior.

\- No me hizo nada Derek, deja de darle vueltas...

Derek sintió que el enojo tomaba el control de sus reacciones durante unos segundos. ¿Cómo podía seguir negando lo que había ocurrido?.

\- Si con que no te hizo nada te refieres a que no consiguió violarte, entonces, no, no te hizo nada- Susurró con rabia contenida, y diciendo por primera vez en alto lo que había ocurrido.

Emily notó las miradas clavadas en ella, y cómo su respiración se aceleraba, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de oír. Aquello la convertía nuevamente en una víctima, y odiaba ser una víctima. Ya se había sentido así cuando Doyle la tuvo retenida, torturándola. Pensó en todo lo que había vivido, desde la separación de sus padres, la indiferencia de su madre, su aborto a los 15 años, las veces en que había trabajado encubierta en decenas de misiones peligrosas, todo su tiempo con Doyle y lo que ocurrió después, y sintió una furia indescriptible que le recorría todo su cuerpo. Había sido muchas cosas, pero lo que nunca sería, era una víctima. Siempre encontraba una solución, siempre hallaba la forma de salir adelante y recuperarse. Había superado cada obstáculo que se había encontrado en su camino, y cada uno de ellos la había hecho más fuerte. Sintió como esa ira se concentraba en una sola persona Jason Williams, y cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia Derek, todo rastro de miedo o de duda, había desaparecido, y éste sólo halló determinación en sus ojos.

\- Te olvidas de una cosa, Derek- Le dijo con una seguridad que nunca antes había visto en ella- Soy el puto ave fénix.

Y salió de la oficina sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, dispuesta a encontrarse frente a frente con el objeto de su ira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo encontró en el pasillo que daba al gimnasio. No supo nunca de dónde sacó las fuerzas para practicamente empotrarlo de cara a la pared, mientras lo mantenía inmovilizado con la mano detrás de su espalda. Supuso que la había ayudado la previa paliza que Derek le había dado. No debía sentirse demasiado en forma. Sacó su glock y le apuntó directamente a la sien.

\- ¡ Que coño...!- Balbuceó Jason hasta que sintió cómo Emily quitaba el seguro. Se le cortó la respiración, cuando de reojo, vio la mirada casi enajenada de ella. Por un momento, estuvo seguro de que iba a dispararle allí mismo.

Se acercó a su oído exactamente igual que había hecho él cuando la acorraló en el office. Las palabras con que la había intimidado, resonaron en su mente.

\- Vas a ir a Strauss, y vas a retirar la denuncia. Me da igual lo que te inventes, pero le vas a pedir que restituya a Morgan y luego vas a solicitar tu traslado muy, muy lejos de aquí- Le susurró en una clara amenaza- Por si no lo sabes, te informo que soy hija de una embajadora, conozco gente en las altas esferas y tengo buenos amigos en la INTERPOL, y en la CIA. Cualquiera de ellos, estaría encantado de eliminarte del mapa, con que haga una sola llamada. Nadie investigará, porque tu cuerpo nunca aparecerá, ya saben como hacerlo, _yo_ _sé_ _cómo_ _hacerlo_. Te vigilaré, tengo la mejor técnico del FBI para que siga cada uno de tus pasos, y si vuelves a intentar algo así con alguna otra mujer, no tengas dudas de que iré a por ti. Puedes contarle esto a Strauss, pero será tu palabra contra la mía, y te aseguro que con mis contactos, llevas todas las de perder. Como me jodas, Jason, pondré de nuevo mi glock en tu cara, y terminaré lo que empecé. Y te puedo garantizar que no lo vas a disfrutar.

Lo obligó a girarse, poniéndolo frente a ella, y lo derribó al suelo con un rodillazo directamente en la entrepierna. Sonrió satisfecha, sintiendo que había recuperado todo su poder, antes de darse la vuelta, y dejarlo allí revolcándose de dolor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily se dirigió al despacho de Rossi, y se agenció una botella de cerveza de entre el alijo de alcohol que guardaba en su nevera. Luego subió hasta la azotea del edificio y se sentó en el borde de la misma, disfrutando de un auténtico momento de placer. Se sentía de nuevo invencible. Había resurgido de sus cenizas, como siempre hacía.

Unos veinte minutos después, y seis mensajes en su teléfono móvil preguntándole dónde estaba, volvió a las oficinas. Tenía calor, estaba deseando cambiarse de ropa, y su bolsa estaba bajo su mesa. Ya no le importaba que vieran sus cardenales, no era ella la que tenía que avergonzarse. Cuando llegó allí, se encontró a todo el equipo reunido en torno a la misma.

\- Emily, ¿donde estabas?, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó una muy ansiosa Penélope casi abalanzándose sobre ella.

Emily sonrió divertida, y le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora a Derek, intentando borrar su expresión de confusión.

\- Sí, claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?.

Penélope era ahora quien se sintió confusa.

\- No sé... hace un rato que Williams ha subido a hablar con Strauss- Le explicó casi con temor de que pudiera afectarle la noticia.

\- Oh...- Murmuró fingiendo desinterés. Recogiò su mochila de debajo de la mesa, y la colocó sobre ella.

\- ¿Te vas?- Le preguntó Reid, tan desconcertado como el resto, por el cambio de actitud.

Emily ignoró las miradas curiosas.

\- Voy a cambiarme, hace calor aquí- Explicó con sencillez.

En ese momento, se oyó abrirse la puerta del despacho de Strauss, y se giraron para ver cómo Jason salía, cabizbajo y se marchaba apresuradamente de las oficinas. J.J., en un impulso, sujetó la mano de Derek, por si se le ocurría volver a ir a por él, pero éste se mantuvo relajado, únicamente absorto en intentar averiguar qué ocurría con Emily. Tras Jason, salió Strauss, e indicándoles que la esperaran, bajó las escaleras, y se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado ahora...?- Murmuró J.J.

\- ¿Seguro que todo va bien?- Le susurró Derek a Emily, acercándose a ella.

\- Aja..- Afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza, sin ni siquiera mirarlo, centrada unicamente en localizar la camiseta, que estaba segura había guardado en su mochila..

\- Erin...- La saludó Rossi al llegar hasta ellos.

Strauss estaba seria, y eso no solía ser buena cosa. Los agentes se cruzaron miradas entre sí, esperando lo peor. Derek no conseguía entender, para qué demonios había ido Williams a su despacho, aunque supuso que no sería para nada bueno. Miró un momento hacia Emily, pero ésta seguía dándoles la espalda., como si nada de aquello fuera con ella, ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella?.

\- He venido a informarles de que el agente Williams acaba de retirar la denuncia que interpuso esta mañana.- Explicó Strauss dirigiéndoles una mirada severa. Luego se centró en Derek- Me ha dicho que todo fue un malentendido, que asumirá cualquier responsabilidad, y que no desea que se le abra ningún expediente, agente Morgan. También ha solicitado su traslado inmediato, y permanecer en situación de excedencia hasta que se haga efectivo.

El equipo al completo, a excepción de Emily, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Habrían esperado cualquier cosa, menos aquello.

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Hotch, totalmente incrédulo.

Strauss arqueó las cejas, indicándoles que ella nunca bromeaba.

\- Me gustaría saber si alguno de ustedes ha tenido algo que ver con este repentino cambio de actitud- Añadió observándolos uno a uno, para terminar de nuevo en Derek.

\- Estamos tan sorprendidos como tú Erin- Le explicó Rossi- No hemos tenido nada que ver, hemos estado reunidos en el despacho hasta poco antes de que fuera a hablar contigo- De reojo, vio como Emily seguía en su pose desinteresada, y supo de inmediato de dónde había venido exactamente aquel cambio de actitud. Tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que asomó a sus labios.

\- ¿Eso significa que Derek ya no está suspendido?- Preguntó esperanzada Penélope.

Strauss continuó con su gesto serio.

\- Eso significa que evidentemente, si la parte afectada no quiere presentar cargos, no podemos hacer demasiado- Les explicó y luego fijó sus ojos en Derek- Aún así, yo misma he visto cómo le golpeaba hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente. No crea que se va a librar de esto sin una sanción, la gravedad de la misma dependerá de que me de una buena explicación para lo sucedido.

Derek abrió la boca para contestar, pero finalmente se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Derek?- Le conminó Penélope. Estaba realmente preocupada por las consecuencias que todo aquello podían acarrearle.

\- Ya le he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir- Dijo por toda respuesta.

Strauss, suspiró con evidente frustración.

\- Le estoy dando una oportunidad, agente- Le advirtió secamente.

\- Y yo he decidido no tomarla.- Replicó él.

Fue en ese momento cuando Strauss de reojo vió cómo Emily, que aún seguía de espaldas, estaba tirando de su jersey hacia arriba con la clara intención de quitárselo.

\- ¿Agente Prentiss, qué hace?- Le preguntó escandalizada.

Todos se giraron hacia ella y se quedaron atónitos al ver como en cinco segundos se despojó de la prenda, quedando cubierta su desnudez, únicamente por el sujetador.

\- ¡Qué demonios!- Exclamó Derek al verla.

Emily sonrío al darse cuenta, de que tenía su atención, e ignoró los jadeos de sorpresa del equipo.

\- Nada- Dijo con suma tranquilidad, dándose la vuelta, mientras se abanicaba con la camiseta que llevaba tanto rato buscando- Hace un poco de calor aquí ¿no?.

Con una dignidad y un aplomo que nunca antes habían visto en ella, se quedó apoyada en su mesa, exponiendo a la vista de todo el que quisiera verlo, las secuelas de su encuentro con Jason. En realidad, se alegró de que los hematomas hubieran adquirido una tonalidad muy oscura, resaltando sobre su pálida piel. Fijó su mirada directamente en Strauss, que atónita, contempló, igual que todos, cómo los cardenales se repartían por sus brazos, su pecho y su estómago. Como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, se recogió el pelo en una sencilla coleta, girando levemente y con total intencionalidad la cabeza para que pudiera ver por sí misma, las marcas que aún quedaban en su cuello.

\- ¿Qué...?- Balbuceó Strauss, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, y al mismo tiempo tomando absoluta conciencia de la respuesta que buscaba.

Emily, sin apartar la mirada de ella, y con una total expresión serena en su rostro, finalmente le había mostrado, sin ningún tipo de pudor la explicación que estaba exigiendo. "Una imagen vale más que mil palabras", se dijo Emily a sí misma, sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca.

\- Estoy segura de que el agente Morgan tuvo una buena razón para reaccionar así- Le dijo con total tranquilidad- Si no es capaz de _verlo_... estaré encantada de hacerle yo misma un informe por escrito... con todo lujo de detalles- Añadió haciendo caso omiso de las caras de estupefacción de sus amigos, evidentemente impactados por el estado de su cuerpo; y de la sonrisa que Rossi, inútilmente trataba de ocultar.

\- A veces, es mejor dejar las cosas como están, Erin- Le aconsejó éste con su sabiduría habitual- Williams no quiere presentar denuncia y tal vez es preferible evitar un escándalo mayor dentro del FBI, ¿no crees?.

Strauss se quedó sin saber qué responder durante unos segundos.

\- Les comunicaré mi decisión a través del agente Hotchner...- Dijo secamente, y luego se dirigió a Emily- Y agente Prentiss.. vístase, por favor... Sinceramente... no creo que vaya a necesitar ese informe.

Se marchó de allí de forma apresurada, dejándo solo al equipo, aún atónitos. Fue entonces cuando Emily, por fin, se puso la camiseta que aún sostenía entre sus manos. Y ya no le importó el hecho de que sus mangas cortas, o su escote en V, no sirvieran para ocultar nada de lo que le había ocurrido.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su cara.

\- Emily... ¿Qué has hecho?- Acertó a decir Derek.

\- ¿Yo? Nada...- Le dijo con expresión traviesa.- Si me disculpáis me gustaría ir a casa. Quiero estar presentable para mi fiesta sorpresa de esta noche...- Añadió guiñándole un ojo a Penélope. Cogió su bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro - ¿Sigue siendo a las 9 en casa de Rossi, Pen?.

\- Si...- Balbuceó Penélope, pensando que realmente aquella era la auténtica Wonder Woman.

Emily, se despidió de todos con un escueto "hasta esta noche", y como si fuera la abeja reina, se marchó de allí con paso firme.

Derek la observó mientras se alejaba, y pensó que era la mujer más increible que había conocido nunca, y que no había nada que deseara más en el mundo que pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

\- Algún día me casaré con ella.- Murmuró.

Sólo se dio cuenta de que había expresado sus pensamientos en alto, cuando se encontró cinco pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente. Arqueó las cejas y se encogió de hombros, ganándose la sonrisa de aprobación de todos ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Eran ya casi las nueve cuando Emily terminó por fin de vestirse. Después de repasar su armario durante más de diez minutos, había optado por un vestido rojo, de tirantes, escote palabra de honor, y que le llegaba justo por encima de la rodillas, ajustando delicadamente sus curvas. Sentada en el tocador, se maquilló con colores suaves, y se peinó el cabello dejándolo suelto sobre sus hombros. Ignoró las marcas que aún se notaban en su cuerpo, orgullosa de haber sido capaz de mirarse en el espejo sin temor, después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

Cuando se dirigió a la sala, para recoger su bolso y dirigirse a su "fiesta sorpresa", que había dejado de ser sorpresa para ella desde el mismo día en que Penélope había comenzado a organizarla, escuchó dos suaves golpes en la puerta. No tuvo duda alguna de que se trataba de Derek, y sonrió para sus adentros.

\- No era necesario que vinieras a recogerme- Le dijo cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, apartándose un poco para que pasara.

Derek entró y se quedó unos segundos embelesado mirándola.

\- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó riéndose- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

\- No el gato precisamente...-Murmuró, encontrando su mirada- Estás absolutamente hermosa, Emily- Añadió con suavidad.

\- Gracias- Respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa- De verdad, no tenías por qué, venir... Derek...en algún momento tendrás que dejar de preocuparte por mí...

\- No está en mis planes dejar de hacerlo, en realidad.

La miró con tal intensidad, que Emily sintió cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

\- De todas formas- Continuó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel rojo- Quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños a solas.

Emily abrió los ojos, perpleja, mientras que Derek se acercaba a ella y se lo entregaba.

\- Gracias... no tenías que...- Balbuceó al tiempo que lo abría. Suspiró emocionada y sorprendida, cuando sacó una delicada cadena con un pequeño colgante de un ave fénix. No podía imaginar lo difícil que debía haberle resultado encontrar algo así en solo una tarde y sospechó que debía haber tenido ayuda de Penélope.- Dios mío, es precioso Derek... - Susurró conmovida por el detalle.

\- Vamos... - La instó en voz baja- Date la vuelta, te lo pondré.

Emily se giró, recogiendo descuidadamente el cabello, mientras sentía las manos de Derek primero en su nuca, y luego, deslizándose sobre sus hombros, con tal suavidad, que se estremeció. Luego, volvieron a quedar frente a frente, comunicándose solo con la mirada durante lo que parecieron horas.

\- Perfecto- Dijo él , con una leve sonrisa.

Emily sintió que su corazón quería decir mil cosas, pero finalmente su cerebro, se instauró en un tímido "Será mejor que nos vayamos... no quiero llegar tarde a mi propia fiesta".

Derek sonrió, y guiándola hacia la puerta, la abrió y esperó a que pasara para salir luego detrás de ella.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, parecía que todos llevaban allí bastante tiempo, dadas las copas desparramadas por el salón de Rossi, y las voces y risas que se oían desde la puerta. El anfitrión, les llevó hasta la preciosa terraza adyacente al salón, y separada de éste por unas enormes puertas de cristal. Había dispuesto una mesa, y ya todos estaban brindando a su alrededor. Vitorearon a Emily y le desearon cumpleaños feliz cuando la vieron entrar acompañada de Derek.

\- Lo de mi celebrar mi cumpleaños atrasado era una simple excusa para montar una fiesta, ¿no?- Les dijo Emily fingiendo estar ofendida.

\- Es que no llegábais- Dijo Reid demasiado sonriente a ojos de Emily. Supuso que llevaba ya un par de copas, o quizás sólo una. Reid con una probablemente ya tenía suficiente.

Penélope se levantó y practicamente se abalanzó sobre ella.

\- Déjame verlo, Emily... - Dijo sosteniendo el colgante entre sus manos- ¡Ohh! Te queda precioso, Em... - Luego miró hacia la otra rubia- ¡J.J.!, ¡ Ven para que lo veas!.

Emily dirigió una mirada acusatoria a Derek, quien le sonrió con expresión traviesa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Oh! No lo mires así, lo ha comprado él, sólo le indiqué la tienda en la que podía conseguirlo- Le explicó García en tono lastimero.

J.J. se mostró también emocionada con el colgante, mientras que el resto del género masculino, sonrió con complicidad mientras admiraba el pequeño obsequio. Con un ligero gesto, J.J. le pidió que la acompañara hasta la sala. Quería hablar con ella a solas, antes de que ambas estuvieran demasiado bebidas para hacerlo.

Emily, un poco desconcertada la siguió, y se instalaron cómodamente en las butacas de la barra de la cocina.

\- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- Le preguntó intrigada.

J.J., le dirigió una sonrisa amable, al tiempo que la cogía de las manos.

\- No es nada, simplemente quería saber cómo estabas. Nos quedamos un poco impactados con tu actuación ante Strauss. ¿Fue sólo eso? ¿una actuación, o es real?.

Emily se quedó un poco perpleja con la pregunta.

\- Es real, J.J., al menos lo era en ese momento- Hizo una pausa. Su amiga se merecía la verdad- No te digo que vayan a ser todo ponis de colores y florecitas en el campo, pero realmente me siento fuerte ahora mismo. Te prometo que si en algún momento me vengo abajo, pediré ayuda- Añadió para tranquilizarla.

J.J, la miró a los ojos buscando algún rastro de duda, pero no encontró ninguno. Le sonrió antes de continuar.

\- Bueno... Se de alguien a quien no le importaria servirte de apoyo- Insinuó traviesamente.

Emily suspiró incrédula.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso J.J.?.- Refunfuñó- Derek no está enamorado de mí- Añadió con tan poca convicción que hasta ella misma se dio cuenta- Nunca te ha dicho eso.

Ambas miraron hacia la terraza cuando escucharon a Penélope llamarlas para que se unieran al brindis. J.J. se levantó, y se giró hacia ella.

\- Bueno... eso es cierto. Pero dada su intención de casarse contigo, debo suponer que está enamorado de ti- Se burló, y acto seguido se dirigió hacia la terraza.

Emily, se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos antes de acelerar el paso hasta alcanzarla.

\- No te ha dicho eso...- Le dijo nerviosamente- ¿Te lo ha dicho?.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo si supuestamente no sientes nada por él?- Le contestó ella guiñándole un ojo y continuando su camino. Se unió al resto del grupo mientras comprobaba con satisfacción cómo había conseguido sembrar la duda en Emily, que se había quedado de pie, junto a la puerta de la terraza, totalmente desconcertada.

A lo largo de la noche, Emily recibió regalos, sopló las velas, escuchó como le cantaban totalmente desentonados "cumpleaños feliz", brindó con sus amigos, y se comió una porción de la tarta... Nunca recordaría en qué orden había sido exactamente, pero sabía que lo había hecho todo.

Seguían reunidos alrededor de la mesa, en la terraza cuando Hotch fijó su vista en un mensaje que le acababa de llegar a su móvil. Recibió la mirada expectante de seis pares de ojos, temiendo que fuera un caso. Hotch les había dicho que, salvo que lo hubiera, podrían tomarse el día siguiente libre, al fin y al cabo, casi no habían parado de trabajar en las últimas semanas, y con los acontecimientos del día, necesitaban relajarse.

Levantó la vista del móvil.

\- Strauss dice que no podía exonerarte del todo porque había demasiados testigos de tu... bueno... del encuentro de Williams contra tu puño- Dijo con cierta ironía, ganándose la sonrisa de los que allí estaban- Así que una semana de suspensión sin sueldo... y añadió que por ella te habría dado una medalla...

Seis suspiros de alivio al unisono, sonaron en la sala. Derek, sentado junto a Emily, fijó sus ojos en ella durante unos segundos, y ésta le dio las gracias en un susurro.

\- Además- Continuó Hotch elevando un poco la voz para hacerse oír- Por lo que me dijo, Williams va a ser enviado a misiones en el extranjero durante un par de años, antes de permitirle volver.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron repentinamente hacia Rossi, que intentó fingir sentirse sorprendido por la noticia, sin demasiado éxito.

\- ¿Has tenido que ver algo con eso?- Preguntó JJ con curiosidad, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

\- ¿Yo?- Dijo Rossi tomando un sorbo de su copa- ¿Por qué iba a tener algo que ver?.

\- Porque te acuestas con Strauss- Lo acusó Reid sin rodeos, y por lo visto sin ningún rubor.

Se oyeron las risas atónitas, alrededor de la mesa, no porque no supieran que era cierto, sino porque había salido de la boca de Reid. Emily pensó que definitivamente debía estar ya en su cuarta copa, al menos.

\- Perfiladores...- Murmuró para sus adentros Rossi, sin poder evitar sonreir.

\- ¿Se salta sus propias normas?- Preguntó con sorna Penélope.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que esas normas las pusieron por Rossi, resulta cuanto menos curioso- Dijo Hotch uniéndose a la broma.

\- Tampoco es para tanto, al fin y al cabo no son los únicos miembros del equipo que comparten cama.- Informó J.J. con expresión malévola, mirando directamente hacia Emily y Derek.

Derek, que en ese momento estaba tomando un sorbo de vino de su copa, sintió que se atragantaba repentinamente, y comenzó a toser hasta escupir el líquido sobre la mesa. Reid de un salto se levantó a darle palmaditas en la espalda, mientras Emily se quedaba atónita con la boca abierta.

\- ¡J.J.!- Exclamó entre incrédula y avergonzada.

Sintió como todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos, mientras que una emocionada Penélope daba saltitos en su asiento.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!... ¡¿vosotros dos?! ¡¿Ya lo habéis hecho?!- Preguntó directamente con la alegría dibujada en la cara.

Las mejillas de Emily se tornaron carmesí, mientras que Derek, a su lado, intentaba volver a recuperar la respiración.

\- ¡No!...- Se apresuró a negar, y luego se detuvo en su último comentario- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Como que ya?!.- Preguntó casi indignada.

Derek, que finalmente habìa conseguido que el aire volviera a sus pulmones, la miró con la confusión dibujada en su cara.

\- ¡¿Qué le has dicho?!

\- ¡Nada!- Le aseguró, volviéndose hacia él, y luego miró de nuevo hacia J.J.- ¡J.J. era una confidencia!- La acusó directamente. J.J. simplemente se encogió de hombros y arqueó las cejas.

\- ¡Habéis dormido juntos!- Continuó Penélope, cada vez más exaltada.

"El día que lo hagamos de verdad, dará una fiesta", pensó e inmediatamente se autocensuró... "¡qué demonios!, ¿cómo que cuando lo hagamos de verdad?". Si no hubiera sido porque sus mejillas parecían un semáforo desde hacía un buen rato, habría enrojecido con su propio pensamiento.

\- No... sí... no... - Balbuceó sin encontrar la forma de explicarse- ¡Bueno! ¡No de esa forma!- Dijo al fin, sintiéndose satisfecha de que por fin hubiera sido capaz de decir cuatro palabras juntas. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido la Wonder Woman, la Abeja Reina y el Ave Fenix?, ¿Se habían ido a alguna convención estatal de superhéroes y la habían dejado allí sola?.

\- ¿Qué otra forma hay?- Preguntó Reid con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

"Jesús, Reid", pensó ella, "¿No podías haber escogido otro día para hacer experimentos con el alcohol?".

\- Sólo... compartimos cama... eso es todo... - Explicó sin mucha convicción. Desde luego, no habían tenido sexo, pero ¿eso había sido todo realmente?. Desechó el pensamiento- J.J. eres perversa...- Le dijo estrechando sus ojos sobre ella.

Escuchó la risa de Penélope, que parecía divertirse terriblemente con todo aquel asunto.

\- ¿Habéis compartido cama? ¿solo?Admítelo Emily... vosotros dos sois más que amigos...- Le dijo con una mirada serpentina.

\- Eso no... eso no...- Volvió a balbucear. ¿Pero qué pasaba con ella? Miró a su alrededor, sólo para comprobar que todos tenían sus miradas... y sus sonrisas capciosas sobre ellos... espera... ellos... ¿Y Derek? ¿Por qué Derek no hablaba?. Se giró hacia él, suplicándole con los ojos para que la ayudara. Pero éste no parecía inmutarse- ¡Derek!- Exclamó al fin un poco indignada por su inoportuna pasividad.

Éste la miró con inocencia, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- A mí no me mires, yo también quiero saberlo...

Emily sintió como una súbita furia le recorría el cuerpo.

\- ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!- Le reclamó enojada- ¿Cuándo te has puesto de su lado...?

Derek ignoró su creciente ira, y con total seriedad, clavó sus ojos en ella.

\- Aunque no lo creas... siempre he estado del tuyo...desde el día en que te conocí, en realidad...- Le dijo suavemente pero con firmeza.

Emily, comprobó que se había equivocado al pensar que sus mejillas no podían adquirir una tonalidad aún más encendida. Intentó responder, pero no consiguió que ni siquiera un balbuceo saliera de su boca. Se sintió intimidada por aquella seguridad en sus ojos, y notó como las pulsaciones de su corazón se aceleraba. Un silencio se hizo en la mesa.

\- Amigos, hora de irse...- Conminó Rossi al resto, mientras todos se levantaban de la mesa.

Emily se giró hacia ellos, desconcertada.

\- ¿Qué hacéis?

Pero nadie respondió, simplemente recibió varias sonrisas cómplices, y el guiño del ojo de Rossi.

\- Vamos, Derek, tú puedes.- Le dijo Reid acercándose a Derek, antes de salir por la puerta, justo detrás del resto.

Emily vio, perpleja, cómo Rossi cerraba las puertas de cristal y bajaba las persianas dejándola a solas con Derek. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos como consecuencia de aquella repentina intimidad. Emily se levantó y se quedó apoyada en la barandilla de madera de la terraza, mirando hacia el jardín. Derek, poco después la siguió, colocándose junto a ella.

\- Derek, lo siento...- Se disculpó girándose hacia él.- Esto es culpa de J.J, tiene esa absurda teoría...

Derek la miró intrigado.

\- ¿Qué teoría?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella suspiró antes de hablar, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- Piensa que tú.. bueno.. que sientes algo por mí... bueno...- Balbuceó, evitando su mirada antes de instalarse en una respuesta concreta- Ha dicho literalmente que estás enamorado de mí- Volvió la vista hacia él dejando los ojos en blanco y adoptando un tono de burla-¿Te lo puedes creer?.. ya le he dicho que somos amigos, pero..

\- Es cierto...- La interrumpió con expresión fingidamente calmada antes de que pudiera acabar su argumento.

Emily se quedó petrificada, sintiendo sus ojos directamente sobre ella. Notó que sus nervios comenzaban a traicionarla de nuevo, y tuvo que contenerse para que no se diera cuenta del ligero temblor que la recorrió. Pero no era el único, notó como Derek tragaba en seco. Aquello tampoco era fácil para él. Se apartó un poco sin saber cómo continuar aquella conversación.

\- Me parece que has tomado demasiado vino- Dijo en un vano intento de aligerar el ambiente.

\- No el suficiente...- Dijo él, igual de nervioso que ella. Cogió su copa de vino de la mesa, se bebió todo el contenido que quedaba en ella de una sola vez, y volvió a dejarla en el mismo sitio.

"Dios mío", pensó Emily, "Realmente está intentando coger valor". En ese momento se dio cuenta de que realmente iba en serio. Pero, ¿lo tendría ella?.

\- Derek..- Balbuceó. Con todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, no creía que algo así pudiera asustarla, pero así se sentía exactamente.

\- No... espera... Emily- La interrumpió, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- No tienes que... - Insistió ella con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Shhh... espera... solo espera...-Con un gesto, volvió a indicarle que le permitiera hablar.

Cuando por fin logró que, en silencio, le prestara atención, de repente fue él el que no sabía qué decir. Abrió la boca en un par de ocasiones, pero no conseguía ordenar sus ideas. Quería decirle que estaba absolutamente enamorado de ella, quería decirle que lo estaba desde el día en que la había conocido, pero que no se había dado cuenta hasta que la había perdido, quería decirle que le diera la oportunidad de compartir su vida con él y de demostrarle que podía hacerla feliz, quería decirle tantas cosas... la miró fijamente, apartó la vista resoplando de pura frustración y volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella.

\- Yo..¡Diablos!, Emily, ¡¿De quien crees que hablaba cuando te dije que ya había una mujer en mi vida?!.- Exclamò finalmente exasperado por su repentina incapacidad de expresarse correctamente.

Emily abrió la boca sorprendida, y emitió un jadeo de incredulidad.

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó con ironía- Eso ha sido realmente romántico...Justo la declaración de amor que estaba esperando oír- Añadió casi sin pensar.

Sólo cuando vio como Derek arqueaba una ceja, con expresión traviesa, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar. El rojo semáforo volvió a sus mejillas, y se fue intensificando a medida que la mirada de Derek se iba volviendo cada vez más profunda sobre ella.

\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Emily?- Le dijo acercándose a ella, casi rozando sus labios. Emily intentó dar un paso atrás, pero se encontró con la esquina de la barandilla a sus espaldas. No supo de qué modo la había acabado arrinconando- ¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas, con música de fondo, mientras saco un anillo de mi bolsillo?...- Continuó en un susurro- ¿O quizás prefieres que te diga simplemente que eres la mujer más increíble, hermosa, inteligente, divertida y valiente que he conocido nunca... y que ahora sé que, desde el día en que te conocí, no tuve más opción que enamorarme de ti?.

De nuevo aquel silencio perturbador que los había estado siguiendo por momentos desde hacía días, se instaló entre los dos durante unos segundos. En otras circunstancias, quizás a ella se le hubiera ocurrido alguna frase ingeniosa para salir del paso, pero resultó que le acababa de decir justo lo que quería escuchar.

\- Yo...Lo del anillo puede esperar...- Dijo torpemente.

Derek la miró sorprendido y se apartó un poco, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en la cara. Ella, se sintió un poco más segura al recuperar su espacio.

\- ¡Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, Derek Morgan!- Le reprochó ella fingidamente ofendida.

Él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada antes de volver a dirigirse a ella con cierta expresión de reprimenda.

\- Emily, si tú quieres esto, y yo quiero esto... ¿por qué estamos discutiendo?- Se burló de ella.

Emily, se encaró con él pretendiendo parecer más digna de lo que realmente se sentía.

\- La última vez que me dijiste algo así, acabaste en mi cama... - Le recordó con sarcasmo, provocando que nuevamente una sonrisa burlona asomara a los labios de Derek- ¿De qué te ríes?- Le reclamó fingiendo estar enojada.

Él la miró negando con la cabeza durante unos segundos.

\- Hemos compartido cama, te he visto desnuda, me has besado envuelta en una muy escueta toalla...- Le explicó- Creo que deberíamos empezar a hacer las cosas con cierto orden.

La confusión se apoderó de Emily.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó sin entender, mientras contenía la respiración nerviosamente, al darse cuenta de que Derek volvía a cerrar la distancia entre ambos.

La miró intensamente mientras se inclinaba levemente sobre ella, aún sin tocarla.

\- A que voy a besarte...- Le susurró suavemente.

Sintió su aliento en el rostro, pero no sabía por qué, era incapaz de dejar de hablar.

\- Derek..-Le dijo casi sin espacio ya entre ambos para respirar- Tú eres consciente de que esa pandilla de cotillas está escondida detrás de las persianas, ¿no?.

Derek, frunció el ceño pero no se apartó.

\- Aja..- Murmuró, acercándose unos milímetros más.

\- ¿Y aún así vas a besarme?- Volvió a insistir, en aquella verborrea incontrolable que parecía haberse apoderado de ella- ¿Sabes que no nos van a dejar en paz durante semanas, verdad?.

\- Podré vivir con eso...- Le dijo él, y se acercó un par de milímetros más. Notó como ella, se aferraba nerviosamente a la barandilla, y aprovechó para pasar sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

\- Yo...- Por tercera vez volvió a insistir.

\- Shhhh- La silencio poniendo su dedo durante un segundo entre sus labios. Realmente era lo único que cabía ya entre ellos, y cuando lo apartó, posó sus labios sobre los de ella tiernamente al principio y ganando en intensidad poco a poco y a medida que se daba por vencida en aquella pequeña batalla.

Los aullidos procedentes de la sala, provocaron que Emily tomara consciencia de dónde estaban y apartó con suavidad a Derek, pero solo un poco.

\- Te lo dije- Le recriminó con una sonrisa, para luego volver la vista hacia las puertas de cristal. Podía ver perfectamente los ojillos curiosos de sus amigos, a través de las rendijas de las persianas- .¡Qué! - Exclamó dirigiéndose a ellos- ¡¿Disfrutando del espectáculo?!

Un silencio durante cinco segundos y luego se oyó la voz de Penélope.

\- ¡¿Podéis repetirlo?! Rossi no lo ha visto bien..

Y a continuación las carcajadas al unísono de todos. Emily y Derek cruzaron una sonrisa de incredulidad, y se miraron con complicidad.

\- Rossi no lo ha visto bien...-Le informó él adoptando su habitual tono profesional- No es justo que se lo haya perdido...Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo...

Ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño con seriedad como si lo estuviera realmente meditando.

\- Deberíamos.. aunque no sé como lo vas a mejorar...Agente Morgan- Le dijo en tono sugerente.

Derek le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

\- La práctica hace la perfección, princesa...

Y volviendo a cerrar la distancia entre ellos le demostró su teoría.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN.


End file.
